Voeux
by Felicia Martins
Summary: Pour la plupart des gens, les fetes de fin d'année sont synonymes de fete, de joie et de convivialité. Mais il existe des gens pour qui ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas normal. Et pourtant... Two-shot en 3 parts  je sais c'est bizarre  M for last chapter
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut les gens / Et dernièrement, Terve miten!

Here is me with a fic que ça faisais logtemps que je voulais poster, puisque c'était (censé) etre pour Noel, mais bon, ça a mis un mois de plus, que voulez-vous? Enfin, j'ai pas mis un mois à l'écrire hein! (si je dis ça, ça va décourager les lecteurs) mais il a fallut que je travaille un peu l'idée de départ, qui a eu du mal à se faire un chemin dans ma tete, je dois avouer, mais bon, L'IMPORTANT IS TO NEVER GIVE UP! Because of my nindo! ~!ta ta tata ho!~ c'est la musique qu'on entend quand commence les premiers épisodes de Naruto!

Bref... Je n'ai pas à dire grand chose, mis à part qu'il s'agit là d'un two shot, c'est à dire une histoire en deux chapitres seulement, que c'est du M, **BUT NO WORRY**, it's only for the second part! So -pas de soupirs déçus- tous les gens qui veulent lire -et là je m'adresse tout particulièrement à ma camarade compatriote fanfiqueuse émérite Mushu- donc bah ILS PEUVENT LIRE! MOUHAHAHA si c'est pas génial ça?

Les explications sur les spécialités finlandaises que je citerai sont en fin de chapitre.

Rating: bah je l'ai d'jà, mais je le redis: K pour le premier et M pour le deuxième chap'

Disclaimer: tout est à Hidekaz Hiramuya (ou un truc dans l'genre) sauf la fic bien sur!

So NJUT les gens! ~Tu tutu tu tu tutu tu!~

**Chapitre 1**

Tino soupira. Arpentant les rues désertes d'Helsinki en ce 24 décembre, il cherchait. Il cherchait une personne à qui donner de ce temps dont il disposait avec abondance, ce qui le stressait, car il ne savait comment le dépenser, son temps. Il cherchait une personne à qui donner de son argent, de cet argent qui lui pesait comme un fardeau, une charge dont le poids se ferait sentir à chaque pas. Somme toutes, il cherchait une personne à qui donner de sa personne et qui accepterait ce cadeau de sa part, en ce jour censé être jour de fête.

Car c'était un fait, Tino était généreux.

Et c'était un autre fait, il était seul.

Ce jour-là, il était allé retirer à la banque une partie de la somme que ses parents lui avaient laissée à sa majorité.

En valeur d'héritage.

Ce jour-là, en effet, personne n'était là pour fêter cet événement avec lui. Ses parents étaient morts, dans un accident, de cela il y a tout juste un an.

Jour pour jour.

Et un autre fait qui accablait Tino était qu'il se sentait seul.

C'est pourquoi il cherchait, avec cette sorte de fièvre irrésolue qui le caractérisait, quelqu'un avec qui partager ce peu de bonheur matériel que ses parents lui avaient laissé, au milieu de toute cette tristesse, sous formes de coupures dont la moitié se trouvait bien au chaud dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Il marchait d'un bon pas, battant sans relâche le pavé du centre-ville d'Helsinki, mais ne trouvant personne.

Jusqu'au moment ou, juste à l'angle d'une rue, il découvrit un homme assis à même le sol. Il n'aurait su dire avec exactitude s'il s'agissait d'un mendiant ou juste de quelqu'un d'un peu déprimé qui attendait il-ne-savait-trop-quoi. Son allure extérieure fit davantage pencher l'opinion de Tino pour la première hypothèse, bien que son attitude ne renvoie pas du tout à l'image qu'il se faisait des sans-abri qui faisaient la manche.

L'homme était vêtu d'un long manteau bleu nuit un peu élimé, dont le col haut lui arrivait à la base de la nuque, lui relevant le menton, et se faisant, rehaussait encore son expression austère et dure. Il se tenait droit malgré ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine qu'il avait entourés de ses bras, s'appuyant à peine contre le mur derrière lui. Son visage émacié mais blanc, dont les traits étaient droits et bien dessinés, semblait sans imperfections, en omettant une légère cicatrice.

Mais ce fut son regard qui frappa le plus le jeune finlandais. Un mélange de rigidité et de froideur, empreint d'une mesure de suspicion, le tout renforcé par une teinte bleu aussi sombre que les vêtements qu'il portait et aussi glacée que la température ambiante, proche du zéro absolu.

Il semblait simplement défier quiconque de l'approcher.

Ce que Tino fit, s'avançant dans sa direction de plusieurs pas.

« Excusez-moi, je voudrais vous demandez quelque chose » fit-il de son ton le plus poli, avec le sourire le plus aimable qu'il était capable d'afficher.

L'autre ne répondit pas, cependant, se contentant de fixer le vide devant lui, ne daignant pas lever un sourcil.

Tino ne se découragea pas pour si peu, il s'y attendait et avait anticipé ce genre de réaction, c'est pourquoi il reprit immédiatement :

« C'est-à-dire que…je suis à la recherche, à vrai dire, d'une personne avec qui passer Noël, j'ai de l'argent aussi, mais j'aimerais surtout trouver une personne qui, je sais pas, qui accepterait de passer un peu de temps, et avec qui je pourrai passer du bon temps, vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noel… »

Cette fois-ci, l'autre leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Et son regard devint fixe, gênant. Il s'ensuivit un long silence. Après quoi, le plus jeune reprit, affichant toujours son sourire de circonstance :

« Alors, vous…vous seriez d'accord ? » cela relevait plus du bégaiement approximatif que de la véritable interrogation, mais il y avait dans ces mots une note d'espoir indéniable.

« Tu plaisantes ? » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient. Tino sentit son sourire se faner puis mourir sur son visage lorsque l'autre répéta, d'un ton moins abrupte et en détachant bien les syllabes :

« Tu - plaisantes ? » Ce n'était pas une remarque acerbe, mais bien une question. Tino reprit contenance.

« Euh, non pas du tout ! » fit-il avec un enthousiasme non feint. Il inspira un grand coup et se lança, prêt à tout déballer pour trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien l'accompagner.

« A vrai dire, Noël a perdu toute signification pour moi. L'an dernier, je n'ai pas pu le fêter et aujourd'hui, je cherche quelqu'un qui me fasse oublier quel horrible jour ça a été et…qui me comprenne aussi, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de donner un peu de mon temps et de mon argent à qui en voudra…juste pour ne pas être seul, j'imagine. »

Ses yeux étaient secs. C'était comme si toutes les larmes qu'il avait alors versées avaient asséché jusqu'à son cœur, et en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps ce jour funeste, il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de pleurer à nouveau. Les larmes s'étaient taries, mais la peine, elle, restait, et semblait même grandir de jour en jour, à l'approche de la date fatidique, comme si sans exutoire, elle ne pouvait ressortir et restait confinée dans sa poitrine, et ce, ou qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse.

L'homme l'observait, cette fois-ci avec attention, les sourcils froncés, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux, lesquels le vrillaient avec insistance, semblant vouloir du regard lui arracher la réponse avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

« Il y a un an de cela, mes parents sont morts. »

Le dire ne le soulagea aucunement. Au contraire, un tel aveu sembla encore raffermir la boule d'angoisse et de chagrin qu'il sentait grandir dans son ventre.

L'autre, en revanche, eut l'air surprit. Par « surprit », Tino supposait que la suspension de ses sourcils au point culminant de leur ascension en comparaison avec l'inertie totale de son visage était là une marque d'étonnement acceptable.

Ses yeux toujours ancrés profondément dans les siens, au point que ça en devenait effrayant, le plus âgé fit un mouvement pour se lever, avant de se redresser tout à fait.

Il était vraiment plus grand que ce qu'il avait imaginé au premier abord. Et plus intimidant aussi. A se tenir face à lui, si proche, il en empiétait sur son espace vital. Sauf que le finlandais n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre d'intrusion dans sa « sphère privée », ce cocon qu'il avait constitué autour de lui, cette barrière qui l'isolait du reste du monde.

« Sa fait aussi un an… » Une pause. Tino sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« …que je suis à la rue. »

Se fut au tour du plus jeune d'être surprit. Ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers la rue par laquelle Tino était arrivée. Se mirent en marche.

Il marchait vite. Tino avait besoin de toute sa concentration et de l'entière capacité de ses poumons pour suivre aussi bien l'homme que le fil de la conversation, trottinant à ses cotés.

« Et donc, on vous a expulsé de votre appartement ?

- Oui, j'habitais un p'tit HLM de périphérie, à Kirkkonummi, la banlieue ouest de la ville, un p'tit immeuble qui payait pas d'mine avec sa façade taguée et sa porte d'entrée à moitié défoncée. C'est des dealers, qui, un jour, ont débarqué et casser la porte. Le concierge, un vieux bonhomme sec et mielleux quand ça l'arrangeait, a voulu appeler un serrurier, mais ils l'ont pas laissé faire. Du jour au lendemain, ils ont investit l'immeuble et fait de la cage d'escalier leur repère pour dealer tranquille. Et le concierge, qui s'est fait tabasser pour avoir voulu les balancer, il a plus jamais rien dit. »

Tino resta silencieux. Leurs pas s'étaient ralentis.

« Y a eu des agressions. Plusieurs locataires, ceux qui avaient les moyens, ont déménagés. Alors quand les dettes se sont accumulées et que les huissiers ont menacé de m'saisir les meubles, il m'a mis à la porte, m'a foutu dehors. Il avait un couteau.

- Comme ça, genre, il vous a viré de chez vous ? Mais c'est dégueulasse, c'est ignoble, c'était encore chez vous, quand même ?

- Faut croire que non. La boite ou j'étais a été délocalisée, j'ai été viré, ruiné, et sans fric, je m'attendais à ce que les huissiers débarquent d'un jour ou l'autre. J'ai bien essayé de retarder l'échéance, mais rien n'y a fait, c'était une question de temps.

- Et depuis, vous êtes SDF ?

- Depuis, je vis dans la rue » corrigea t'il, comme si la terminologie appliquée au fait avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

« Je dors dans des hôtels quand je peux, mais la plupart du temps, je vais dans les locaux désaffectés de l'ancienne entreprise ou je travaillais, IKEA. S'm'rappelle des souvenirs…

Apparemment, il ne bénéficiait pas de l'aide au logement. Ce qui était anormal pour quelqu'un dans sa situation. Il ne semblait pas davantage aller dans des logements sociaux. Peut-être n'en voulait-il pas ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Devant eux, un restaurant, le Ravintola Olo.

« Ah, je m'en rappelle, j'y venais souvent, enfant. » Tino s'abstint de préciser avec qui. Le simple souvenir de ses parents l'accompagnant en le tenant par la main suffisait à faire monter en lui le sentiment de honte qui était le sien en songeant aux billets de banques qu'ils lui avaient légués et dont il ne se sentait pas légitime. Honnêtement, il avait envie de se débarrasser de cet argent qui brûlait sous son manteau, mais il ne pouvait le faire n'importe comment. Il avait prévu d'en garder une petite partie pour son utilisation personnelle, et de séparer le reste en deux moitiés, une qui irait à différentes œuvres caritatives et l'autre qui serait pour la personne qui aurait choisi de l'accompagner. C'était là une décision importante. Il ne pouvait raisonnablement faire confiance à une personne qu'il n'avait rencontrée que depuis quelques minutes pour lui confier ce qui constituait son seul héritage. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait ainsi dilapider l'argent que ses parents lui avaient confié, le seul « cadeau » posthume qu'ils lui avaient fait. Même si c'était un cadeau empoisonné de rancune et de chagrin.

Ils entrèrent. L'établissement vu de l'extérieur ne payait pas de mine, une simple devanture avec vitrine donnant directement sur la salle principale. Une fois à l'intérieur cependant, le décor changeait radicalement, les murs étaient ornés de lignes droites et angulées de couleurs grise et brune, à l'apparence indistincte mais qui évoquait le flottement de ramures d'arbres agités par une légère brise. L'ameublement, uniquement fait de bois sombre, renforçait cette impression mais tranchait avec les nappes et les dessus blancs qui recouvraient les tables, renvoyant encore une fois à cette image d'espace boisé, de foret épurée et silencieuse.

Le décor contrastait néanmoins avec le vacarme ambiant, signe que beaucoup de monde se plaisaient à venir y manger.

« Comme vous le voyez, l'aspect austère de l'extérieur n'a rien à voir avec l'intérieur. C'est un peu bruyant, mais en même temps, c'est sympa, ça permet de délimiter une sorte de bulle, d'espace privé. » fit le finlandais dont le silence constituait l'une des pires craintes. C'est pourquoi, tout naturellement, il s'était mis à parler comme une mitraillette, le bruit de fond couvrant ses paroles, le rassurant et lui donnant l'impression que personne ne les écoutait, ce qui n'était pas le cas, par exemple, dans ces restaurants chicos ou tout le monde épient les moindres faits et gestes du voisin… Tino avait HORREUR de ça.

« J'aime pas trop le bruit. » déclara l'autre en réponse.

« Si vous voulez, on peut aller à « l'Olokolo », c'est plus… intime. » avisa Tino qui n'avait pas du tout envie de mettre mal-à-l'aise son « invité ». Il l'entraina donc vers un coin un peu plus reculé du restaurant, puis franchit une porte derrière laquelle un membre du personnel leur tomba dessus en demandant s'ils avaient réservés, Tino secoua la tête heureusement pour eux il était encore tôt et il n'y avait personne pour le moment, si bien qu'ils purent rapidement être inscrits, après quoi l'employé se retira.

« Olokolo, ça veut dire « petit coin tranquille et confortable » c'est un jeu de mot en fait, c'est bien pour quand on veut déjeuner dans un endroit calme et ne pas entendre la rumeur environnante en bruit de fond, parce que c'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment, ça peut donner la migraine ! »

Tino sentait la gêne de l'autre. Après tout, il n'avait pas du souvent aller au restaurant encore moins y être invité, surtout par un parfait inconnu et il devait se demander ce qu'il mijotait, même si ses intentions étaient des plus honorables, ce changement dans ses habitudes quotidiennes ajoutée à l'incompréhension le déroutait et l'agaçait.

« Il y a même une cuisine », lança le jeune finlandais en montrant l'agencement moderne qui décorait la pièce. Il y avait là un plan de travail en béton ciré, une cuisinière dernier cri en métal poli au-dessus de laquelle était suspendu une hotte de la même couleur argenté étincelante de propreté, un frigidaire et des placards remplis de produits frais et un petit bar à vin. Au fond se trouvait une table en bois noir qui pouvait accueillir un nombre variable d'invités puisqu'elle pouvait s'allonger et se rétrécir à loisir. Le tout était assortit de décorations de Noel tels des guirlandes et un petit sapin décoré qui trônait sur la cuisinière, mais rien de trop voyant ou de mauvais gout.

« On fait notre propre cuisine ici ? demanda le « convive » à son « hôte ».

- Oui, mais il me semble qu'un chef est censé nous aider à préparer les plats »

En effet, un homme coiffé d'une toque blanche ne tarda pas à se présenter à eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient pour déjeuner. Cette partie du restaurant n'étant pas « à la carte », ils pouvaient choisir ce qu'ils voulaient bien que bien entendu, les spécialités locales leur soient fortement recommandées. Le chef n'était là que pour les aider à exécuter les préparations les plus difficiles.

« Je vais prendre du saumon de Rorvik avec de l'aneth et de la moutarde…

- Et moi, des cotes de porc finlandaises avec des coquilles Saint-Jacques. »

Tino sourit, heureux que l'autre ait renchéri de lui-même et commence à se détendre en sa présence. Le cuisinier leur montra comment faire cuire à la perfection le saumon puis leur fit la démonstration des coquilles Saint-Jacques sautées avant de leur souhaiter bon appétit et de disparaitre.

« Je trouve ça cool de faire notre propre cuisine, non ?

- Oui, c'est comme si nous étions chez nous… »

La réponse de l'autre surprit un peu Tino, mais pas autant que le regard qu'il lui lança. Le bleu foncé qui composait ses yeux s'était éclaircit, faisant place à une teinte azur céruléenne qui reflétait une sorte de paix, de sérénité. Le même genre de calme que l'on pouvait trouver en contemplant le ciel, un après-midi d'été, la même impression de bien être qui vous envahissait alors, le temps semblant ralentir pour vous laisser profiter de ce moment de quiétude. Il n'y avait plus trace de suspicion dans son regard, juste de la… _joie_.

Tino lui sourit et servit l'entrée –une soupe de poisson qu'ils avaient tout deux choisis- dans des bols décorés de drapeaux à croix bleus sur fond blanche et jaune sur fond bleu, qu'il avaient dégotés en farfouillant dans l'un des placards. Il souffla sur le sien et s'assit en face de son invité. L'entrée était pour l'occasion accompagnée d'un verre de Haigu, un champagne de circonstance.

« Moe, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui régale, voilà la soupe de poisson du chef ! » Il vit les coins de la bouche de l'autre se relever.

« Au fait, j'm'appelle Berwald Oxenstierna », déclara t'il.

Ils gouttèrent la soupe en même temps. C'était délicieux.

Tous les mets qu'ils avaient préparés étaient délicieux. Mais le meilleur fut certainement l'esprit de convivialité qui régna durant tout le repas. Tous deux discutèrent comme s'ils étaient de vrais amis, parlèrent de leurs origines et de leurs gouts, se racontèrent leur vie.

Tino apprit entre-autres que Berwald était suédois, ce qui expliquait son accent.

Après avoir finit leur dessert, du Liquorish avec un yaourt pour Tino et un gâteau au chocolat et au miel pour Berwald, ils se levèrent et vidèrent leur verre de Salmiakki Koskenkorva.

« Et le plus cool, c'est qu'on a pas à débarrasser et encore moins à faire la vaisselle ! » fit Tino en s'étirant. Ils réglèrent la note avec l'argent du finlandais, puis partirent.

« Et si on allait au ciné ? » demanda le plus jeune à son vis-à-vis qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient sortis dans le froid mordant. Lequel hocha la tête, les yeux à nouveau rivés à ceux de Tino.

Ils traversèrent le centre-ville, puis la principale rue commerçante Aleksanterinkatu, ornée de guirlandes de toute couleurs et de toutes formes, accrochées aux devantures des immeubles, certaines formant des messages festifs à l'intention des passants, tandis que d'autre se balançaient joyeusement dans le vent, s'inscrivant dans la plus pure lignée des coutumes finlandaises et perdurant depuis des dizaines d'années déjà, véritable fer gardé et héritage du folklore de la ville, là ou réveillon rimait avec tradition.

Ils attinrent le Helsingin kulttuurikeskus, le centre culturel d'Helsinki devant eux se trouvaitle **Kinopalatsi, un grand duplex à l'intérieur moderne et spacieux ou étaient projetés de nombreux films, dont les affiches s'étalaient sur écran-géant. Tino et Berwald s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin dans le grand hall d'accueil. Le suédois remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et désigna l'une d'entre-elle.**

**« Celui-ci,**Mies vailla menneisyyttä, il a l'air pas mal…

- Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler, à ce qu'il parait il a fait le plus gros box-office de ces deux derniers mois.

- Mieux vaut se dépêcher alors. »

Tino hocha la tête et ensemble, ils filèrent vers les caisses, payèrent leur ticket puis s'installèrent dans la salle déjà très sombre, le jeune finlandais suçotant un petit bout de salmmiaki qu'il avait acheté au passage. Le suédois fit craquer un morceau de popcorn entre ses dents et passa un bras derrière l'épaule de Tino en levant un sourcil, le questionnant du regard. Celui-ci sourit franchement, heureux de cette marque du rapprochement qu'il semblait lui témoigner. Heureux aussi qu'il fasse si sombre dans cette salle…

Le film racontait l'histoire d'un homme, Markku Peltola, qui arrive à Helsinki et se fait agresser par une bande de jeunes. Gravement traumatisé et isolé dans cette ville qu'il ne connait pas, il devient amnésique et se coupe du reste du monde. Jusqu'au jour où il tombe sur des sans-abri qui vont lui proposer de l'héberger, et grâce auxquels, peu à peu, il recouvre la mémoire et parvient à reconstruire sa vie. Le film était émouvant, tout en étant réaliste, et dur, parfois. Le personnage principal, « M », attachant, tentait de garder sa dignité malgré tout et cela toucha profondément Tino. Lorsque le protagoniste fut témoin d'un hold-up et accusé de complicité de braquage par la police, le finlandais sentit son cœur se serrer, en même temps qu'une main se logeait dans la sienne, se voulant rassurante tout en cherchant à se rassurer, ce qu'il ignorait. Mais qu'il sentit, inconsciemment. Tino hocha la tête sans oser regarder l'autre cependant, s'il l'avait fait, il se probablement serait mis à pleurer, ce dont étonnamment, il avait peur.

Peur peut-être de se révéler devant celui qu'il avait choisi.

Et pourtant, à la scène finale, lorsque M, ayant revu son ex-femme, choisi de laisser derrière lui son passé et de repartir vers ce qui est désormais sa nouvelle vie, celle de l'homme plus humain et plus digne qu'il est devenu, Tino sentit, indépendamment de sa volonté et de sa bonne conscience, ses larmes couler sur ses joues, des perles transparentes, brillantes dans l'obscurité, le reflet d'une tristesse depuis longtemps refoulée, dans cette coquille qu'il avait constitué autour de lui et qui commençait à se fragiliser.

Enfin.

C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Le suédois effleura son visage du bout des doigts, recueillit une larme au creux de sa paume et vint appuyer sa tête contre celle du jeune finlandais. Qui fit de même. Se laissa aller.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il neigeait, le sol était déjà partiellement recouvert de blanc, et un vent vespéral s'était levé, faisant tourbillonner les flocons en tout sens autour d'eux. Ce fut Berwald qui eut le premier une idée :

« Pourquoi ne pas aller aux marchés de Noel ? La Finlande est bien le pays de Santa Klaus, non ? »

Ils passèrent d'abord par la rue Pohjoisesplanadi, la rue au Nord de l'Esplanade mais attinrent rapidement le plus grand marché de Noel de Helsinki, celui de l'Esplanadin Puisto, le Parc de l'Esplanade. Autour d'eux, des dizaines de passants allaient et venaient de stand en stand, certains se dépêchant de faire leurs courses de dernière minute tandis que d'autres, majoritairement composés de couples et de familles, étaient nettement moins pressés.

Tino et Berwald étaient de ceux-là.

L'émerveillement se lisait dans leurs yeux, tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans le parc sans autre but que celui d'admirer les rivières de diamants, les cascades d'or et de bijoux multicolores qui ornaient les sapins et les pins en les nimbant d'une aura de prestige en ce jour faveur de consécration pour eux. Les résineux étaient des arbres dont la coutume nordique voulait qu'ils soient sciemment honorés le jour du _Kekri_. Couronnés en leur sommet d'une fine tiare argentée et recouverts d'une léger manteau blanc, lequel endiguait le froid environnant de par le contraste saisissant qu'il offrait avec les parures d'argent et de lumières, les tentures de boules et les ribambelles de décorations en tout genre qui ornaient chacun des pins, sapins et échoppes, formant un décor absolument magique.

Tous plus uniques et surprenants les uns que les autres, chacun des stands était agrémenté d'objets féeriques et merveilleux. Il y avait là toutes sortes de figurines, poupées et autres porte-clés à l'effigie des symboles de Noël, des petits Santa Klaus en plastique ou en tissu, des rennes, des bonshommes de neige, des lutins et autres ravissantes fées, des chaussettes de Noël qu'on accroche aux cheminées, mais aussi des branches de sapins vendues comme décorations, des Himmeli, des compositions de tables, des bougies pour l'ambiance et tout ce qu'il fallait de bonbons, pains d'épice et spécialités gastronomiques pour passer le plus délicieux repas de Noël ( ou de _Kekri_, c'était selon) qui soit. Coté jouets, cette année, la tendance semblait tournée vers le bois, lesquels objets suscitaient autant l'admiration et les cris de joies ravis des plus petits que les reniflements et la nostalgie des plus grands. Le fait que la plupart d'entre eux soient fait main contribuait à renforcer le climat chaleureux entre les teneurs des stands et leurs clients, qui semblait imprégner les lieux à mesure que ces derniers s'avançaient et que leur parvenait l'odeur des différents mets préparés sur place par les exposants. Lesquels semblaient tout simplement heureux d'être là et tous étaient aussi décidés les uns que les autres à faire partager « l'esprit de Noel » avec plus ou moins d'ingéniosité et de bonhomie.

Tino ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'est qu'il y avait tellement à voir…

« - Venez, venez admirer mes écharpes et mes bonnets ! Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? » faisait un vendeur. Tino s'esclaffa. Il n'empêche, la méthode semblait efficace, puisque déjà une nuée de bambins se pressaient autour du marchand. Tino ne put s'empêcher de trouver absolument adorable un petit bonnet de laine à figure de renne et s'approcha du stand.

L'attention de Berwald fut de son coté détournée par un stand ou figurait de nombreuses figurines en bois sculpté, aux traits fins peints, cela se voyait, avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de passion. Le vendeur fut quelque peut surprit que quelqu'un comme lui (qui n'inspirait pas forcément confiance à tout venant avec ses sourcils froncés et son air peu avenant) s'intéresse à son travail.

« Oyahh! Moe ! » s'exclamait pendant ce temps Tino à la vue d'un magnifique stand de guirlandes lumineuses.

« C'est très bon… » fit le suédois en goutant le Glögi ; un vin aux épices d'inspiration locale, spécialité de Noël.

« C'est trop mignon! MOE ! lança le jeune finlandais, tombé en admiration devant un stand ou le propriétaire s'attelait en public à la fabrication de poupées, à l'effigie de la série la plus culte de Tino: les Moomins.

C'est ainsi qu'ils voletèrent de stand en stand, l'un perdant parfois la main de l'autre, avant de se retrouver, puis d'aller visiter chacun de leur coté un autre stand qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu, et avec toute cette agitation, ils finirent par se perdre de vue.

Tino cherchait son compagnon lorsque son champ de vision devint subitement noir. Quelqu'un lui avait couvert les yeux de ses mains. Et ce quelqu'un était…

« J'avais peur d'te perdre… » Il sentit qu'on le faisait pivoter sur lui-même puis sa vision s'éclaircit.

Berwald se tenait devant lui en le voyant, Tino eut de la peine à croire que c'était bien lui qui lui avait joué un tour de la sorte. Il avait l'air toujours l'air aussi austère, mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé, non pas dans son regard, mais dans la manière qu'il avait de le dévisager. Comme…attendant…

Tino resta inerte tandis que les paumes du suédois remontaient lentement de ses joues jusqu'à son front avant de déposer ce qui semblait être un morceau d'étoffe sur ses cheveux, les effleurant juste au passage.

« Pour toi. » Le jeune finlandais posa doucement ses doigts sur le fragile chapeau qu'il arborait à présent. Fait d'un tissu étonnamment fin et chaud, il était agrémenté d'un pompon en laine blanche en son sommet. Le reste du bonnet, car c'était un bonnet, mais pas des plus communs, était rouge, assorti de fourrure blanche sur la bordure, et pile de la bonne taille, de sorte qu'il ne penchait pas trop d'un coté ou de l'autre, le pompon restant parfaitement droit sur sa tête malgré les bourrasques hivernales. Tino n'aimait pas particulièrement mettre des chapeaux car il trouvait que tous lui donnaient un air d'ivrogne et en plus s'envolaient au moindre coup de vent.

Sauf que celui-ci lui allait à la perfection.

Un bonnet de Santa Klaus. Tino rougit. Secrètement, il avait gardé une âme d'enfant et appréciait tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin au célèbre distributeur de cadeau, ce qui constituait l'une des raisons pour lesquels il affectionnait tant _Kekri_ avant. Il pensait que le Père Noel était la personne la plus représentative de ce qu'était « l'esprit de Noel », ce en quoi il avait cessé de croire au moment de la mort de ses parents. Depuis ce jour-là, le père Noel ne rima plus avec « espoir » et « joie » pour lui mais plutôt avec « cruauté » et « mensonge ». Cruauté à cause de ce qu'il avait subit et mensonge pour tous ce que Santa Klaus véhiculait, et qu'il ne croyait plus alors n'être qu'un ramassis de conneries.

En tout cela, en tout ce qu'il avait cessé de croire, en un instant, le suédois lui avait redonné…confiance.

« Me…merci. » articula t'il avec peine, avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire gâté au pain d'épices et autres confiseries avec lesquelles il s'était régalé un peu plus tôt.

Il toucha une nouvelle fois le chapeau pour être certain de son existence.

« Mais…je ne peux pas l'accepter. » Berwald haussa un sourcil tandis que le plus jeune retirait le couvre-chef, le serrant dans ses mains.

« Je…je suis désolé…mais je ne peux vraiment pas …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…parce que tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une œuvre de charité, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai fais pour la reconnaissance ! Je n'attendais rien en échange ! »

Sa voix chevrotait, en prononçant ses mots :

« Si je fais tout ça, c'est simplement pour transmettre le bonheur que mes parents m'ont légué à quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu la chance de l'avoir, qui n'a pas la chance d'être heureux , ce n'est pas pour moi que je le fais…

- Mais toi, tu es heureux ?

- Oui, bien sur ! C'est pour ça…tout ce que je voulais faire c'était rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux, et prouver…prouver que ce qu'on dit aux gens : « amusez vous, soyez heureux, c'est Noel » parce que tout le monde est _censé_ être heureux le jour de Noel, qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'être triste, eh bien tout ça c'est FAUX! Je sais, moi, ce que ça fait d'être triste le jour de Noel, je sais ce que c'est de pleurer aujourd'hui…

Sa voix se brisa, Tino ses épaules se relever et s'abaisser au rythme des sanglots qui le secouait.

« Personne ne devrait pleurer le jour de Noel. »

Le finlandais releva la tête. Berwald fit un pas vers lui. Le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es plus que généreux, tu ne veux pas juste à rendre service, tu ne cherches même pas à faire une bonne action tout ce que tu fais, c'est sans rien attendre en retour, sans arrière pensée. Tu es aussi la première personne que je rencontre à ne pas avoir pitié ou peur de moi… Tu agis comme si tout cela était naturel… mais au fon, je trouve ça injuste. Toi aussi, tu as le droit de connaitre le bonheur à nouveau. »

Tino sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller contre le manteau du suédois. Des larmes coulaient lentement le long du stretch-coat, tel une pluie attendant depuis longtemps d'être libérée par les nuages capricieux qui la retenait prisonnière, crevés par ces paroles aussi acérées que des poignards, mais aussi juste que le plus doux des cafés, et distillant le même arome bienveillant, la même teneur sucrée.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu tes parents que tu dois t'en sentir responsable et porter le poids de leur mort jusqu'à la fin de tes jours comme une punition. Ni même te sentir obligé de les regretter à jamais juste pour préserver leur souvenir. Ne te prive pas de vivre, ne te prive pas de vivre en distribuant cet amour que tu as reçu autour de toi, tel un cadeau, comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Car c'est là le meilleur cadeau que l'on puisse espérer de la part de quelqu'un qu'on aime. »

Tino se sentit rougir davantage alors qu'il était toujours pressé contre l'épaule du plus âgé.

« Alors…accepte-le simplement, ce cadeau que je te fais, s'il te plait. » Sa voix était hachée, tout en gardant la même sonorité calme et douce, malgré le soupçon d'impatience qui commençait à teinter son expression.

Il désigna le bonnet rouge et blanc.

« Non pas en gage de remerciement, mais en témoignage de l'affection que je te porte. »

Un cadeau… en gage… d'affection… ?

Le finlandais, abasourdi, regarda alternativement le chapeau que l'autre essayait de lui glisser entre les doigts, sa paume contre la sienne, et Berwald lui-même, puis à nouveau le bonnet, avant, encore une fois, de lever les yeux vers le propriétaire de ces si profondes et intenses iris bleues contre lesquelles il ne se sentait plus la force de lutter. Il abandonna donc. Et vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celles du suédois.

Tous deux se jurèrent par la suite de se revoir, bientôt, très bientôt…

« Et pourquoi pas le jour du Nouvel An ? » avança Tino. Le temps pour nous de mettre en ordre nos affaires et hum… ! Comment dire…de voir ou nous en sommes… »

Et puis, peut-être, sera venu le temps de faire un vœu.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Bon j'ai moins travailler au niveau de la construction sur cette fic que sur "Stockholm Syndrom", i have write it as i feel it! Sinon, vous remarquerez peut-etre de (petites) similitudes avec mon autre fic, la raison est simple, je tourne souvent autour des memes thèmes au cours d'une longue période et je n'écris que sur ce qui me tien à coeur! Ici, j'aime bien dénoncer le manque d'aide apportée aux sans-abri, la situation des sans-abri tout-court, ainsi que le fait, je sais pas si vous l'avez remarquer, que dans les médias, à la télé par exemple, toutes les pubs et tous les shows télé et autre magazine, en période de fete, ne font QUE parler de choses heureuses, de réveillons en familles, avec des gens au sourire colgate, et je trouve ça absolument DEGUEULASSE pour les gens qui n'ont pas la chance de recevoir de cadeaux, qui sont seuls ou en situation précaire, et qui ont autre chose à foutre que de connaitre la couleur des boules qu'ils mettront sur leur sapin! (s'ils ont la possibilité de s'en acheter un, bien sur).<p>

Voilà, après j'aime bien souligner le principe de "l'esprit de Noel" parce que meme si c'est enfantin, c'est sweet et kawai, et on a bien besoin d'un peu de douceur et de chaleur dans ce monde de brutes, so Noel et là pour ça!

Après ce n'est que mon opinion personnelle, vous etes libres de ne pas la partager...(et dans ce cas, AU BUCHER! /AIEUH/ PAS TAPER!)

Et maintenant, OUST! Direction dico finlandais!

- Le Ravintola Olo existe pour de vrai, j'ai rien inventé, quand j'ai vu le site en cherchant un bon resto ou les faire déjeuner, j'ai eu trop envie d'y aller aussi!

- Rorvik est une ville en Finlande, vous auez piger^^

- le Haigu, c'est un très célèbre champagne finlandais...

- le Salmiakki Koskenkorva est un alcool populaire chez Tino, fait à partir de salmiakit (les bonbons) dilués dans d'la vodka

- liquorish bah c'est de la réglisse en finlandais

- "Mies vailla menneisyyttä" le nom du film se traduit par "l'homme sans passé" sortit chez nous en 2002

- le Kekri est le nom de l'ancienne fete paienne qui a été remplacée par Noel, dans la fic, Tino associe et mélange les deux

- Himmeli est le nom donné à de petites décorations faites de pailles tressées qui forment différents motifs en relief et que l'on accroche à Noel devant sa porte ou chez soi, pour portez bonheur je suppose (couronne de Noel locale)

- la série des Moomins et une série pour enfant que idolatre Tino XD

Et voilà, je crois qu'au niveau, "référence culturelle" (LOL) c'est bon, so j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices!

(**ET REVIEW SINON I GOING TO SORTIR MY** **AXE!**) = gloire au FrUk XD

O yasumi nasai / Sayonara mina / Ciao a tutti / Das vidania / Bye my friends / Moikka / Kyllä / Näkemiin miten!

**Jag älskar dig ! ~MOEEEEEEEE~**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti i bambini / Hello guys / Salut les enfants!

Bon, on y croyait plus, hein, moi aussi, j'avoue que j'y croyais plus, j'ai ENFIN trouvé un moment pour uploader "Voeux" j'suis trop contente! Youpiiiiiiii YAAAATAAAAA!

Je préviensde suite, ces derniers temps j'ai eu pleins d'idées pour cette fic, et ça a beaucoup changé de ce que c'était originellement, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était trop long, et vu que je voulais rien supprimer bah j'ai décidé de tout garder mais de faire un troisième chap, avec le lemon et la fin, parce que sinon...ça faisait juste 2 fois la longueur du 1er chapitre...du coup bah ça fera un TWO-SHOT WITH 3 PARTS! Mouhahaha i'm a sadik YEAAH! (évidemment vous serez obligé de lire ça si vous voulez le lemon...!) PAS TAPER! -se cache sous sa table en évitant les couteaux qui volent-

Bien évidemment, j'ai changé le résumé en conséquence huhu^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et REVIEWS HEIN!

**Chapitre 2**

Tino ajusta son ensemble du mieux qu'il put et se mordit la lèvre. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il se le demandait sans cesse depuis ce 24 décembre. Mais c'était bien pour pouvoir se poser cette question qu'il avait congédié Berwald, ce soir là. Il aurait pu l'inviter à diner chez lui et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en avait manqué, pourtant. Seulement, il avait besoin de temps, de temps pour réfléchir, de temps pour se recueillir. En Finlande, le réveillon de Noël était avant tout une fête familiale. La tradition voulait qu'après avoir pris le sauna de Noël, on s'échangea des cadeaux, puis le repas principal de Noël était servi. Pour les finlandais, Noël constituait une fête « privée », intimiste, un moment convivial que l'on passait réuni avec les membres de sa famille avec qui l'on se sentait le plus proche, formant un petit cocon, un nid confortable, un ilot de chaleur dans la plus froide et la plus longue des nuits.

Une nuit de veillée.

Mais, pour Tino, il ne s'agissait pas de l'une de ces veillées douces, joyeuses et festives comme c'était le cas dans la plupart des familles, non, c'était pour lui l'une veillé ou il attendait impatiemment, nerveux, presque fébrile, anxieux pour sur, et seul, irrémédiablement seul, attendant la venue d'il ne savait trop quoi… Un miracle peut-être, un peu de magie dans ce monde si noir, si rationnel, un événement qui fasse basculer les choses, quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Une nuit ou il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ou celui-ci n'arrivait pas à le trouver, pourtant c'est qu'il souhaitait, pour ne plus avoir à vivre cela. Une nuit ou il sortait de son lit, comme dans un rêve éveillé, un songe insensé dans lequel il priait, n'espérant déjà plus, mais le voulait,le_ souhaitait _de toute ses forces, de tout ce qui lui restait encore de force. Une nuit sans lune, ou il restait debout devant sa fenêtre, une bougie à la main, l'autre s'accrochant dérisoirement au rideau qu'il avait tiré à moitié, regrettant son impuissance, et l'étreinte sur le morceau d'étoffe se resserrant, regrettant d'être toujours là ; mais pas un instant il ne se demanda ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il faisait là.

La venue, le retour… et il tirait à lui le rideau, ayant peur de se qui se cache derrière, peur qu'il n'arrive rien… le retour de celui, de celui, de celle, de ceux que l'on croyait perdus à jamais, des êtres aimés, alors animé d'une folle étincelle il osait à nouveau regarder, une nuit de folie douce qui peut à tout moment basculer, une nuit de désillusion lorsqu'il apprit ce qu'il savait au fond de lui-même depuis toujours, comprend que les coups donnés à la porte ne sont que les branches nus d'un arbre mue par le vent. Le vent, non une force surnaturelle qui secoue sans relâche le carreau, qui fait trembler la flamme misérable de la bougie, menace à tout moment de l'éteindre. Alors, il restait devant cette fenêtre, le regard à nouveau fixe, le cœur qui battait juste un peu plus fort, et les yeux secs, tentant de s'imaginer des pas montant l'escalier de l'immeuble, mais à quoi bon, car _ils_ ne reviendront pas. Et il se débattait pour échapper à ses cauchemars, pour sortir de cette nuit qui ne semblait pas prendre fin, de cette veillée interminable, châtiment irrémédiable, éternel. Il se battait pour en émerger, pour ne pas se mettre à confondre rêve et réalité, pour ne pas se laisser aller, se perdre, se perdre dans les méandres de la folie, si douce et réconfortante folie. Et toujours la bougie finit par s'éteindre. Et le bougeoir à tomber.

Non ce n'était pas là une veillée de Noël que vivait Tino, mais une nuit de deuil, la veillée du deuil de ses parents.

Le jeune finlandais n'avait en effet plus personne avec qui passer le réveillon, plus personne avec qui célébrer quoi que se soit. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, cependant, et il continuait toujours à s'occuper de son logis, de _leur_ logis, celui qu'ils lui avaient légué, un petit appartement situé en plein cœur d'Helsinki. Ils avaient promis d'épargner en sa faveur, pour que quand il serait plus grand, il puisse s'acheter une grande maison et ne manque jamais de rien. Loin de prendre la grosse tête, le jeune finlandais s'était engagé à s'occuper de cet argent avec le plus grand soin. Il avait longtemps cogité avant d'entamer les manœuvres qui l'avaient amené jusqu'ici. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu se précipiter, faire le mauvais choix, ne voulait pas avoir _déjà_ fait le mauvais choix, ayant peur d'avoir mal interpréter, d'avoir mal compris, craignant d'avoir mal agi, et surtout doutant de son vœu…

Une sonnerie tintinnabulante le tira de ses pensées. Berwald. Il l'avait invité pour dîner. Après avoir bien réfléchi, avait décidé que c'était là le bon choix.

Le 31 décembre, il avait décidé que ce jour serait le bon, ce jour, ce passage à la nouvelle année, serait le signal tant attendu, celui qui annonçait la fin de son deuil, et marquerait le début d'une reconstruction, d'un renouveau, et qui sait, d'une nouvelle vie ?

Berwald. Toujours emmitouflé dans ce long manteau qui lui arrivait au menton et trainait à ses pieds. Su quelqu'un d'autre, ç'aurait été trop grand. Mais pas sur lui, cela lui allait bien, à merveille même. Toujours ses mêmes cheveux blonds, plus dorés que vénitiens, avec cette touche de platine naturelle qui les faisait paraître brillants, mêmes quand ils étaient sales, lisses même quand ils étaient ébouriffés, formant des mèches aux pointes de longueurs différente, leurs donnant un aspect asymétrique, retombant doucement de chaque coté de son visage. Toujours ces mêmes traits bien dessinés, ce menton volontaire et cette mâchoire carrée, sans être trop prononcée cependant, des angles bien définis que recouvrait une peau lisse au teint pale sans être terne et sans paraître cireuse, plutôt lavée de toute émotion, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux variant entre le givré, l'acier et la nuit, parfois parcourus de teintes électriques, azures ou marines. Toujours ce même regard qui pour un œil extérieur paraissait dénué de tout émoi, dépourvu de la plus petite touche de sentiment, alors que Tino savait qu'une certaine nuance de bleu dénotait de la présence d'une certaine sensation ou impression chez le suédois. La multitude d'interprétations possibles, le fait qu'il puisse tout à tour avoir l'air menaçant, agressif, ou réconfortant et rassurant, qu'il puisse se montrer paisible et serein et même admiratif et _souriant_, juste avec ses yeux, le fait que chaque couleur à l'intérieur soit représentative d'une des facettes de sa personnalité, de l'un de ses états d'âme qu'il ne rendait pas facilement accessible, et dont en plus il savait jouer, tout cela l'impressionnait autant qu'il le fascinait et lui donnait en même temps envie d'en savoir plus, de le pousser à en montrer plus.

« Je t'en pris, entre, t'es en avance en plus ! » L'autre hocha lentement la tête.

Toujours cette même stature droite, cette même prestance fière qui en imposait à n'importe qui, cette même mine ferme et résolue, ce même air assuré, intense en tout circonstance et perçant quelque soit la couleur que revêtait ses yeux, pupilles qu'il fixa instantanément sur Tino, les gardant possessivement ancrées dans les siennes, ne les lâchant jamais complètement.

« Hallå _Tino_. »

Toujours cette même voix grave, profonde mais pas caverneuse, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'intonations de basse, d'inflexions feutrés et d'accentuations vibrantes, qui résonnaient, frémissantes, aux oreilles du dénommé.

Lequel ouvrit grand la porte pour le laisser entrer dans son petit deux-pièces qui, depuis un an, n'avait plus vu l'ombre d'une présence humaine entre ses murs. Quoique petit, l'appartement était propre, dépoussiéré avec soin, décoré avec gout et simplicité par différents types de meubles, certains modernes, comme la télévision à écran plat, le panel d'étagères et de rayonnages, de même que les rangements incrustés dans la cloison pour palier au manque de place, d'autres étaient vieux et usés par le temps, des meubles imposants, en bois noir sculpté, comme par exemple ce qui paraissait au premier abord une sorte d'imposant vaisselier, mais qui se révéla être une sorte d'autel, ou en lieu des plats et des assiettes trônaient de vieilles photos, des objets hétéroclites comme une antique crosse de hockey ou encore un petit livre à la couverture jauni et au titre enluminé, semblant indiquer une grande valeur, soit historique, sinon sentimentale, que nimbaient d'une lueur cérémonieuse les quelques bougies posées là. Un unique canapé vert épinard tout peluché faisait face à une grande table qui occupait le centre de la pièce principale, sorte de salon/salle à manger sur laquelle l'entrée débouchait, séparée d'une minuscule cuisine aménagée dans un coin A coté de celle-ci se trouvait un élément essentiel du mobilier en cette saison, un immense sapin de Noël dont le sommet, garni d'une splendide étoile lumineuse, touchait le plafond, décoré encore une fois d'un mélange de genres, des bonbons et bougies datant d'une tradition vieille de 400 ans aux plus habituels guirlandes électriques, boules en verre de toutes les couleurs, figurines en tissu à l'effigie de Santa Klaus, et même des décorations faites mains, comme des Himmeli. Le jeune finlandais semblait s'être particulièrement appliqué et avoir accordé une grande importance aux détails, comme pour les nombreuses guirlandes, multicolores, électriques, fixes et clignotantes qui ornaient les murs, serpentaient sur le dessus des meubles, louvoyait entre les différentes pièces de l'appartement.

« Merci. » fit simplement Tino en tirant inconfortablement sur sa tenue.

« Et c'est vraiment mignon, ce que tu portes.

- Mer… merci. » bredouilla le finlandais en rougissant, s'exhortant au calme et au courage.

Un long silence s'installa. Jusqu'à présent, Tino ne s'était pas trop sentit mal à l'aise, mais il avait eu peur que se soit le cas pour Berwald, lorsqu'il le verrait accoutré d'une manière disons…décalée.

Une tenue de Santa Klaus. Un long haut rouge sans manche qui lui arrivait tout juste au bas des cuisses, cintré au niveau des épaules avec un col en V et bordé sur toute sa longueur de fourrure et de froufrous de teintes pures et immaculées. Une veste légère aux différentes teintes écarlates, aux manches trois-quarts et au délicat tressage de rubans bordeaux qui en fermait les deux pans, laissant juste entrevoir la partie du torse laissée dénudée par le haut. Le costume était complété par d'adorables chaussons souligné là aussi par de la fourrure blanche, tout étant parfaitement coordonné et assorti au bonnet que le suédois lui avait offert, il y avait veillé. L'idée de son déguisement –qu'il n'avait reçu que le matin même- lui venait d'ailleurs de là. Car en ce jour du 31 décembre, Tino avait décidé de se lâcher. De tout lâcher. De _montrer_, de _se_ prouver qu'il était encore capable d'être heureux, car c'est ce que ses parents auraient voulu. C'est aussi un peu pour cela qu'il avait décalé la date. Le 31 décembre à minuit, il aurait fait son deuil, il serait libre, cesserait d'être captif de cette « doctrine » qui l'avait emprisonné, dans laquelle il s'était emprisonné durant cette si longue année.

Le jeune finlandais sourit, bien qu'un peu intimidé par le regard que lui lançait l'autre, par cette manière si particulière qu'il avait de l'observer, de le sonder, de le mettre à nu, de disséquer chaque partie de son être d'un simple coup d'œil, cette faculté qu'il avait de faire revenir en lui des sensations, des sentiments qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir éprouvés, de les faire remonter de manière aussi vive alors qu'ils étaient jusque-là confinés à la lisière de sa conscience, perdus depuis longtemps, ainsi que d'extraire de son esprit ses peurs les plus profondes, ses craintes les plus irrationnelles, ses doutes les plus concrets pour ensuite les réduire à néant, avant de faire ressortir, attirer à lui d'autres choses, des choses plus secrètes encore.

Tino proposa à Berwald d'enlever son manteau puis de s'installer sur le canapé trois places.

« Excuse-le, fit-il lorsque les ressorts grincèrent, c'est ce qu'on peut appelez une antiquité, j'ai d'ailleurs pour projet de le vendre à une brocante, faudra qu'je m'en occupe bientôt… Sinon… tu veux un apéro ?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci. »

Tino revint bientôt avec deux coupes et s'assit à coté du suédois, après quoi tous deux trinquèrent et se mirent à discuter.

« Ton costume... tu l'as fait pour que ça ailles avec le bonnet que je t'ai offert, non ?

- Ouaip ! Enfin j'ai eu du mal à le trouver, comme le tiens d'ailleurs! »

Berwald darda sur lui un regard surprit et curieux tandis qu'il se couvrait la bouche et le front de l'autre, dans une expression de profond ennui.

« Mince... Je savais bien que j'allais me trahir... Enfin t'auras quand même l'exclusivité de la surprise », fit-il en se levant brusquement et en courant dans la pièce attenante chercher un paquet mystérieux plat bleu foncé auréolé de rubans jaunes qui formaient un nœud papillon en son centre.

« Pas touche! lança-t-il en voyant la main du suédois s'avancer vers la ficelle qui fermait le paquet posé sur ses genoux, interdiction de l'ouvrir avant la fête! »

Berwald haussa les sourcils, et son regard se fit inquisiteur.

« Quelle fête? »

Les yeux du finlandais se mirent à briller.

« J'ai repéré une p'tite fête costumée pour après diner, tu sais, histoire d'occuper la soirée, c'est dans un coin pas loin d'ici qu'a l'air sympa, tu veux bien qu'on y aille ?

- A condition de savoir ou c'est… »

Ce fut au tour de Tino de plisser le front, se demandant s'il allait lui faire l'extrême offrande de lui révéler l'endroit ou ils se rendraient, puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, dans un élan de grâce qui restera dans les mémoires:

« C'est au... »

Un sifflement aigu interrompit soudainement le jeune finlandais qui se leva, affolé, et se précipita pour rejoindre sa mini-cuisine -d'ou s'échappait une fumée menaçante- en jurant.

« Merde ! Mon Joulinkku! »

« J'avais tout fait à l'avance mais j'ai com-plè-te-ment oublié le jambon à la moutarde qui rôtissait dans le four » déclara Tino d'un air dubitatif, en revenant quelques instants plus tard avec une énorme marmite en fonte qu'il soupesait des deux mains.

« Aie aie aie ! C'est chaud ! » s'écria-t-il en balançant pratiquement la dite cocotte sur la grande table –qui émit un craquement sinistre- recouverte d'une élégante nappe dentelée rouge et blanche décorée aux motifs de Noël.

Le jeune finlandais souffla sur ses mains rougies par la chaleur sous le regard amusé de Berwald.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, vraiment pas ! » fit-il, les poings sur les hanches, faignant la colère, avant d'attraper un torchon qui trainait par là et de le balancer avec la même fausse fureur à la tête du suédois. Celui-ci resta un instant sans réaction avant de doucement refermer la main sur le morceau de tissu et de se lever d'un mouvement brusque, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Tino qui battit rapidement en retraite, les mains en avant pour se protéger.

Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher l'entrée, puis Berwald le rejoignit et l'aida à servir, après quoi, ils s'attablèrent, l'un en face de l'autre car il n'était plus question de distinctions telles que « hôte » ou « invité » entre eux.

« Hyvaa ruokahalua ! » s'exclamèrent-ils presque en chœur avant d'examiner l'entrée en question. La Rosolli : une salade sucrée-salée cuite de concombres, pommes, carottes, betteraves, malossols et épices. Une fois servie, le résultat était garanti :

« On dirait du yaourt à la fraise », déclara Berwald en plongeant sa fourchette dans la mixture rosâtre, avant de la porter à sa bouche. Tino observait sa réaction, l'air inquiet. En général, sa cuisine n'avait rien à voir avec celle des restaurants qu'il fréquentait, comme celui ou il avait été la veille en compagnie du suédois, et même s'il n'avait aucun scrupule à lui préparer son repas de Noël (il adorait çà, cuisiner), il appréhendait un peu sa réaction.

« Mais c'est bon. » Soupir de soulagement.

« Par contre, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ou nous allions sortir ce soir.

- Héhé c'est une surprise! Comme pour le _ça_! » s'exclama-t-il en désignant le cadeau toujours impeccablement emballé, resté sur le canapé.

« Enfin, reprit Tino, j'ai l'immense honneur de te présenter notre plat: un rôti, enfin plutôt un « carbonisé » à la moutarde et ses petits légumes sautés… enfin « calcinés » serait plus juste », soupira-t-il, dépité, décapité pour ainsi dire.

Face à son air contrarié, Berwald tenta de le réconforter, et racla son plat entièrement. Mais il eut beau le rassurer du mieux qu'il put et faire tous les efforts du monde, le jeune finlandais, mortifié, alla sortir du frigo une boite de salade au hareng congelée ainsi qu'un paquet de saumon fumé qu'il fit ensuite griller avec des toasts et qu'il servit en « complément du plat », avec du Glogi. Les deux jeune gens discutèrent, puis vint le moment délicat du dessert, un Joulupuuro, une sorte de riz au lait agrémenté de pain d'épice, qui fort heureusement ne fut pas aussi raté que le plat précédent.

« Délicieux. » fut le seul commentaire que Tino récolta, mais ses yeux, d'un beau bleu de lapis-lazuli, parlaient pour lui, un éclat, un soupçon de rire à l'intérieur.

Un peu rasséréné, le plus jeune débarrassa et entreprit de faire la vaisselle quand il sentit un bras encercler sa taille. De surprise, il lâcha l'éponge qu'il tenait et qui s'abima avec un gros « plouf » dans l'évier.

« Fallait pas te donner tant de mal », chuchota une voix grave mais douce à son oreille, ébouriffant quelques mèches. Le suédois se pencha un peu et posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule, lui soufflant au creux de l'oreille :

« Surtout pour le cadeau.»

Tino rougit, il sentait le souffle de son compagnon sur sa peau, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de son oreille, éprouvait la sensation de son odeur, surprenant mélange d'effluves de rue et de pots d'échappement qui accrochaient ses vêtements et de savon, et une senteur douce provenant davantage de sa peau, un parfum de pin et de neige qui lui était particulier.

« Chut, n'essaye pas de m'attendrir. Tu n'auras le droit de l'ouvrir qu'une fois arrivé. »

Berwald soupira.

Popkellari. Soit la « cave pop » était une boite de nuit plutôt intimiste qui faisait aussi le soir office de restaurant, située dans le centre-ouest de la ville. Pour s'y rendre, Tino et Berwald prirent l'Aleksanterinkatu, un tramway qui ralliait l'ouest et l'est du centre-ville, puis descendirent à la rue de l'Université, Yliopistonkatu, avant de finalement s'arrêter devant l'enseigne, qui, de l'extérieur, semblait très grande, avec une devanture entièrement faite de verre découpé en carreaux sur lesquels on pouvait lire l'inscription le nom de l'établissement en lettres clignotantes, le bâtiment ne semblant ainsi presque uniquement fait de fenêtres, en excluant le portique que les deux compagnons ne tardèrent pas à franchir.

Même si le local était très grand, tout y était d'ailleurs fait et étudié pour qu'il n'y paraisse rien, les lieux étant divisés en plusieurs parties, articulés et répartis autour d'une place centrale. La discothèque était en tout constituée de cinq bars différents, avec chacun une atmosphère différente qui lui était propre.

L'espace sur lequel débouchèrent le suédois et le finlandais était plongé dans une obscurité presque totale, seulement teintée des projecteurs qui s'adaptaient au rythme de musique, certains murs noirs renforçant cette première impression tandis que d'autres, rouge briques, s'employaient au contraire à la contredire, de sorte que l'on ne s'y sentait pas oppressé. La surface était de forme plus ou moins sphérique, avec pour seul repère en son centre un grand bar lui aussi bariolé, autour duquel semblait s'articuler l'espace environnant mais aussi l'activité de la boite, sans aucune symétrie, une piste de danse aux projecteurs multicolores d'un coté, des banquettes, des tables et une télévision de l'autre, sans oublier les diverses arches qui, posées ici ou là, symbolisaient l'entrée dans un des bars attenants à la salle principale. Les visiteurs, quant à eux, qu'ils soient fêtards ou venant simplement prendre du bon temps, habitués ou nouveaux-venus, étaient répartis sans logique particulière, réunis autour d'un verre, discutant sur chaises, banquettes et tabourets, ou s'agitant et dansant en rythme.

C'était uniquement parce qu'il voulait se donner à fond pour son compagnon que Tino avait décidé de le dérider un peu, en prenant cette initiative, car il n'était encore jamais venu dans un tel endroit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de penser tout de suite qu'il allait adorer.

« C'est trop bien ! lança-t-il à un Berwald plus que dubitatif, les gens ont l'air détendu, la musique est bien aussi, l'atmosphère est en même temps prenante et décontracté, c'est le genre d'endroit propice à l'imprévu tu ne trouves pas ? » cria-t-il ensuite par-dessus la musique tonitruante. Le suédois ne répondit pas, ne prêtant guère attention à ces paroles, inquiet, son regard englué sur certains groupes de personnes, toutes habillées de façon plus indécentes ou ridicules les unes que les autres.

« Une soirée costumée ! Attends, tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je t'ai demandé de n'ouvrir ton cadeau qu'une fois que nous serions arrivés ? »

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard chargé d'horreur de son compagnon, qui, pointant un doigt tremblant sur l'un des groupes qui se déhanchait en rythme, ses yeux, affolés, passant de l'un à l'autre puis à Tino, sans écouter ce que baratinait celui-ci cependant, tandis que la vérité se faisant doucement dans son esprit.

« Tu vois, c'est ce que j'aime dans ce genre de soirée, on peut s'habiller comme on veut, faire ce que l'on veut, on ne sera jamais stigmatisé. J'ai bien fait de ne pas choisir la boite gai, après tout, celle-ci a vraiment l'air mieux. »

Nouveau regard horrifié, avant que le suédois n'ait rassemblé assez de forces pour parler à nouveau :

« Ne me dis pas que ça… (il pointa le cadeau), toi… (il désigna du menton les fringues qu'il portait), tout ça… c'était pour…

- Mais si, j'avais tout prévu depuis le début ! Oh, je peux dire que j'ai galéré pour trouver un bar qu'est pas l'air d'un trou, oh, et puis pour le costume j'en ai chié aussi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur d'essayer sur soi des fringues destinés à quelqu'un d'autre et…

- Tino, tu veux vraiment que je porte ça ? »

Le sourire qu'arborait jusqu'à présent Tino, et qu'il avait d'ailleurs un peu forcé, s'évanouit d'un coup. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée que ça, après tout. Même si son compagnon avait été enthousiasmé au départ par sa tenue, peut-être n'était-il pas prêt à se lâcher à son tour.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. Si tu ne veux pas…

- Je vais le porter. »

Le jeune finlandais releva subitement la tête. Un petit sourire réapparut sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Berwald se presser un instant sur sa joue.

En Finlande, le vestiaire était obligatoire pour y déposer son manteau, et se changer. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils demandèrent au préposé du bar ou il se trouvait, après quoi le suédois ouvrit le volumineux paquet qui rentrait tout juste dans l'ample poche intérieur de son manteau, tandis que Tino faisait les cents pas derrière la porte, désireux de savoir s'il avait fait le bon choix en bâtant le pavé durant toute cette semaine, arpentant sans relâche les marchés et commerciaux de toute la ville. Il commençait à se ronger les ongles, priant secrètement pour que la tenue qu'il avait choisie soit à la bonne taille, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant violemment sursauter.

« On doit pas laisser nos effets personnels dans les vestiaires, commenta Berwald, son manteau et ses autres affaires sous le bras, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Tino rougit, Berwald le fixait maintenant avec plus d'intensité que jamais, semblant vouloir dire : « t'as pas intérêt à me contrarier », bien que le ressenti du finlandais soit tout autre. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la tunique d'un beau bleu marin, presque de minuit, qui s'arrêtait en-dessous du thorax en le mettant en valeur au moyen d'un cordon blanc qui louvoyait sur ses bords, juste assez prêt du corps pour que se devine en dessous une musculature avantageuse, des abdominaux bien dessinés, sans être trop moulante non plus, et mettant à merveille en avant les pectoraux de ses épaules nues par une coupe droite et verticale. Cette dernière était recouverte en partie d'une veste anthracite aux reflets argentés, elle aussi sans manche et épousant parfaitement la forme de la tunique mais ajustée au niveau de la taille et échancrée sur le devant, à l'endroit stratégique, de sorte à battre juste légèrement ses flancs au niveau des cuisses lorsque le suédois bougeait, effet accentué par son pantalon de toile apprêté, coupé carré aux chevilles ainsi que par la cape bleu nuit qui ondoyait derrière lui au moindre de ses gestes, faisant ressortir chaque courbe, chaque ligne, chaque forme et chaque muscle de son corps.

« Au… au moins c'est mieux… que… que la tenue de rennes qu'on m'avait proposé au magasin de déguisement.

- Tu es sur que ça va ? » demanda-t-il à un Tino écarlate qui tremblait légèrement, une main sur la bouche.

« Oui… oui ! Tout va bien, je t'assure, ça… ça te va vraiment bien, et, ah mince je saigne, dit-il en s'essuyant le nez d'une main, ça arrive parfois quand je retiens ma respiration trop longtemps… Ah c'est pas très classe… » fit Tino, gêné, en cherchant fiévreusement un mouchoir qu'il n'avait pas, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son embarras. Il n'avait pas prévu que de voir Berwald habillé ainsi le mettrait dans un tel état.

Une fois le finlandais remit de ses émotions, lui et son compagnon se dirigèrent vers la salle principale, ou, avec l'avancement de la soirée, l'atmosphère était devenue plus feutrée, la musique plus douce et languissante, les couples qui s'étaient formés évoluant à présent en duo serrés avec plus ou moins de grâce sur la piste de dance, accompagné par les projecteurs, tandis que les plus téméraires préféraient s'exercer hors-piste à la lap-dance et autre sexy-dance.

Tino sentit soudain une main prendre la sienne, et il se retrouva entrainé vers le bar principal, ou l'auraient de toute façon menés ses pas. Une main vint doucement caresser sa joue tandis qu'une voix murmurait à son oreille :

« Har du lust att ga pa en drink? »

Tino dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de finalement comprendre ses paroles et de hocher timidement la tête, réprimant un frisson.

Les verres de Salmiakki commandés, tout deux partirent s'installer sur une banquette, laissant leurs affaires dans un coin. Ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps, cependant. Ils partirent visiter les différents bars, le bar de poker, le bar des jus et celui de karaoke, puis le bar enterré sous l'établissement, s'y attardèrent quelque peu, puis revinrent à la salle principale.

« Kommer du att dansa med mig, _min fru_ ? » demanda le suédois en tendant sa main à son compagnon, voyant que le rythme de la musique s'adoucissait et que la l'éclairage baissait davantage pour plonger les couples qui évoluaient sur la piste dans une ambiance plus suave.

« Pour…pourquoi pas… » bredouilla le finlandais en rougissant furieusement. Comment pouvait-il l'appeler comme ça, avec tout ce monde autour d'eux ?

il sursauta en sentant deux mains se nouer aux siennes, paumes tournées vers l'intérieur, et leva des yeux quelque peu inquiets sur son vis-à-vis, lequel lui renvoya un regard interrogatif mais plein de douceur et de sensualité refoulée, élevant élégamment un sourcil, ce à quoi il répondit par un petit sourire, timide et craintif.

Quelques couples descendirent tandis qu'eux montèrent. Tant mieux, ça fera moins de gens pour admirer avec quelle _élégance _il allait se déhancher sur scène, ses talents de danseurs en étant à peu près au même niveau que ceux de cuisiniers.

Le jeune homme sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en remarquant que tous les danseurs s'étaient placés en ligne droite. _En cortège_. Comme dans une danse classique.

Les premières mesures retentirent. Bien que n'étant pas un grand fan de ce genre de musique, le jeune finlandais les reconnut aussitôt. Et sentit ses intestins se décrocher, son estomac descendre dans sa poitrine.

Oh non. Du folk. Traditionnel. Suédois.

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Une valse.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Il allait se ridiculiser, il ne parviendrait jamais à imiter les pas des autres danseurs. N'était même pas sur que son « partenaire » les connaissait.

Et pourtant. Dès les premiers pas, une sensation de légèreté le prit. Berwald lui lançait un regard rassurant, tout allait bien se passer.

La poigne sur ses mains se raffermit et ses bras se tendirent vers l'avant, tandis qu'il basculait un peu son bassin, penchait légèrement son corps en arrière.

Le suédois cherchait à l'attirer doucement à lui, tout en reculant.

Quatre pas en avant.

La prise sur ses poignets se détendit pour le laisser exécuter le mouvement en douceur, sans se faire mal, puis se resserra à nouveau, cependant qu'il balançait doucement son corps en avant, faisant comprendre à Tino qu'il devait faire de même.

Cette fois-ci, délicatement, il le repoussait.

Quatre pas en arrière.

Ses talons pivotèrent d'eux-mêmes, ses bras se levèrent à nouveau et ses poignets tournèrent, sous l'impulsion électrique donnée par Berwald. Et même comme ça, dos à dos, alors que tout s'inversait, il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Changement de sens.

Quatre pas en avant.

Le finlandais son corps s'arquer, partir en arrière, sa nuque se renverser en un hoquet étouffé un instant l'équilibre chancela, avant d'être rétablit, bloqué derrière lui par les mains et le regard qui le tenait fermement, le maintenait fermement.

Quatre pas en arrière.

Il donnait le rythme, le guidait, menait chacun de ses pas, commandait le moindre de ses geste.

Tino se sentait un patin dont les uniques fils s'articulaient autour de ses yeux et de ses pupilles, une marionnette que son cavalier faisait tournoyer, virevolter en tout sens, et qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Quatre pas en avant.

Proches, toujours étaient plus proches étaient ses yeux si bleus, si bleus qui donnaient au finlandais l'envie de s'y perdre. Ses bras qui le serrait toujours plus étroitement, qui le gardait en sécurité, enserré dans leur étreinte, Tino se sentait en confiance, se sentait prêt à céder, à lui céder, à tout lâcher.

La cadence s'accélérait, amplifiait, passait de la douce valse à un plus sauvage Hambo, de la Chapelloise à une plus enivrante Polska, s'accordait avec les couples qui évoluaient, alors que le monde, camaïeux de rouges, briques et bordeaux des murs se mêlant au noir de la piste, défilait autour d'eux sans que personne n'en ait véritablement conscience. Le rythme s'intensifiait, se transformait, devenait de plus en plus endiablé à mesure que les accords montaient en volume, les mains descendaient sur les corps, se faisaient plus empressées, se pressaient sur les épaules, les cotes, les reins et les hanches.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure soudain s'éleva des lèvres d'un des partenaires:

« Jag vill kyssa dig.»

Un simple hochement de tête. Mais n'en fallait pas plus.

Alors son regard captait celui, embué, hésitant, excité du finlandais, l'embrasait comme jamais, somptueux mélange de sensualité, de désir, concentrant ses orbes, les réduisant à une mélasse d'ardeur et d'amour mal contrôlé, ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes, goutèrent simplement le contact avant d'en demander gentiment l'accès.

Une légère pression sur son épaule, que Tino avait agrippée au moment ou leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées. Et celle de Berwald la captura, l'accapara pleinement, se délecta de sa saveur et savoura son gout et sa douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Un baiser suivit de bientôt d'autres, plus pressants, de biens d'autres, de beaucoup d'autres.

Comment le jeune finlandais aurait-il pu prévoir un tel retournement de situation ? De hostile, le suédois était passé à _favorable_ à ses manigances et ne cessait de lui faire de nouvelles avances. Comment la situation qui jusque là, était sous contrôle, avait-elle pu se renverser, basculer ainsi ? Sa devait être le costume…

Tino avait chaud. Trop chaud. Il le fit savoir au suédois qui s'empressa de le faire descendre de piste, le prenant gentiment par la main, puis l'entraina vers le dernier « secteur » qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité, Jääbaari, l'Icebar.

Un petit espace fermé d'une porte hermétique rouge qui laissait juste entrevoir des murs, des tabourets, des tables, un bar agrémenté de verres ainsi qu'un banc, tout cela étant uniquement fait de blocs de glaces assemblés entre eux. Tino eut un sursaut en y rentrant, alors qu'un courant d'air glacée le frappait de plein fouet.

A l'intérieur, il faisait une température permanente de -5° C.

« Faut fermer la porte pour pas que la glace fonde. » La dite porte claqua, soulevant une nouvelle bourrasque. Tino se mit à violemment grelotter et chancela dangereusement, le sol se mettant à tanguer sous ses yeux et sous ses pieds.

« Tino ? » Il se sentit rattraper alors qu'il s'effondrait et laissa le suédois le couvrir de sa propre cape, l'alcool aidant, celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à le convaincre de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et le porta jusqu'au banc de glace.

Il frissonnait maintenant de tout ses membres, tandis que l'odeur de Berwald pénétrait dans ses narines en un subtil mélange de flagrances de rue, de savon et de quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'épicéa, une senteur piquante, vivifiante que Tino identifia comme son propre parfum corporel, celui dont on n'a jamais soi-même conscience.

« _Du är kall?_ » La demande fit sursauter le jeune finlandais, qui, tout en se blottissant inconsciemment dans sa couverture improvisée, était occupé à respirer les effluves qu'exhalait son compagnon, lesquels s'entortillaient lentement autour de ses sens tel le lierre autour d'un arbre, l'exaltant tout en le maintenant en place, le poussant à rechercher plus d'émanations, plus de chaleur.

« Tino. » fit-il en caressant ses cheveux, dégageant de son front quelques mèches qui s'étaient égarées là, collées par la sueur.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, qui clochait dans la voix de Berwald. D'où venaient ses soudaines inflexions qui la faisaient paraitre si calme, si _dangereusement _calme ?

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en empêcher bien longtemps…

Comment cette voix pouvait –elle être en même temps être si solide et si dure qu'elle en paraissait presque tangible, la tension qui en émanait presque palpable, si tendue en vérité qu'elle semblait refléter le fait de ses muscles bandés, bandés comme s'il allait bondir sur lui, voracement.

« De…de quoi ? » bredouilla le jeune finlandais qui tremblait comme une feuille, à présent oppressé de toute part, pressé entre la surface glacée qui se réchauffait peu à peu au contact de son propre corps et pressé entre celui du suédois, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps de te sauter dessus. » gronda le suédois d'une voix basse et profonde aux accents rugissants, sauvages, féroces, semblant véritablement un fauve prêt à se jeter sur sa proie pour la dévorer toute crue.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi taciturne et austère d'ordinaire parvenait-il à dégager cette sorte d'intensité que semblait posséder son regard, sa voix, qui semblait le posséder, lui ?

« Ber… Berwald, on devrait peut-être rentrer, non ? » balbutia Tino, à présent d'un rouge soutenu s'accordant à merveille avec sa veste et son bonnet.

Commentavait-il réussi à tout chambouler, à le bousculer ainsi et à faire basculer la situation en sa faveur ?

Le suédois faillit oublier ses affaires et partit les récupérer, manifestement sans aucune intention d'aller se changer, avant de soulever Tino, toujours emmitouflé dans sa cape, puis de le porter durant le court trajet qui les séparait du petit appartement.

Pas un instant ils ne se lâchèrent des yeux.

* * *

><p>La suite fera son entrée dans les -calculette- 7 jours qui suivent l'envoi de celui-ci, le temps que je le corrige! Vous voudriez pas un lemon bourré de fautes hein?<p>

Allez, YAOI WILL DRIVE THE WORLD! SUFIN POWAAAAAAAA! et sur ce, bonne journée à vous chers compatriotes émérites!

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye people / A la prochaine les gens! / MOIKKA! ~MOE MOE ME!~


	3. Chapter 2 Suite

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut à tous(tes)!

Et me voilà, en temps et en heure (nan sans déc'?) avec le lemon tant attendu et tant désiré, que j'ai finalement réussi à corriger! Les traductions des mots en suédois et finlandais sont entre parenthèses! Pour le reste, eh bien, c'est mon premier lemon, du coup j'espère que vous vous ennuirez pas trop \ / !

Warning : comme vous le savez, j'aime bien tout décrire dans les moindres détails, so comme disais...euh...je sais plus qui 'fin bref une meuf qui avait traduit une super fic de SpaMano, un lemon doit etre construit et fait avec sérieux, et donc bah c'est très décrit quoi vous en avez pour 12 pages words héhé^^ -ames sensibles s'abstenir (je pense notamment à une de mes célèbres compatriotes dont je ne citerai pas le nom ici mais qui -j'en suis persuadé- se reconnaitra surement huhu~)-

**SOOoooooo... NJUUUUUUUUUUUT!**

**Chapitre 2 Suite**

Tino crut qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais jusqu'à chez lui, et encore moins à monter les escaliers de l'immeuble. Arrivés à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Berwald claqua la porte derrière eux d'un vigoureux coup de pied tandis que le finlandais cherchait à tâtons l'interrupteur, qui demeura d'ailleurs introuvable alors qu'il se sentait brusquement poussé sur une surface plus grande, peluchée et douce, qu'il identifia comme son vieux canapé vert, tout comme il identifia rapidement le poids qui s'était soudainement abattu sur lui.

Dans le noir complet, il ne pouvait pas voir le suédois, mais ses yeux… Ils brulaient comme deux flammes d'une lueur incendiaire qui déchirait, détruisait et ravageait tout sur son passage, repoussait la nuit, distillait les ténèbres autour d'eux, presque phosphorescents, ravageant Tino qui s'était figé sur place, éprouvé de cette étrange fascination mêlée d'effroi qu'avaient les proies à la vue de leur prédateur, contemplant à la fois l'instrument de leur mort et la _mort_ elle-même.

Captivé, en un mot.

Capturé d'un seul regard.

« Jag vill att du kysser mig. » (Je veux que tu m'embrasses. –suédois-)

La première fois que le jeune finlandais l'avait fait, c'était une forme de réflexe, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, d'y chercher un sens, une explication. Mais c'était là bien plus qu'une simple demande, c'était quelque chose d'impossible à refuser, il le savait bien, par rapport à lui-même tout d'abord, s'il voulait respecter la promesse qu'il s'était fait, mais surtout par rapport à _son compagnon_, c'était une requête empreinte de sensualité, affirmé d'une voix sourde qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant, avec une telle lueur dans le regard, _électrique_, une lueur de frustration qui n'incitait à rien d'autre qu'à se plier à cet ordre implicite, mais impérieux, porteur de rien sinon d'amour.

Alors, délicatement, il apposa le bout de ses doigts sur le visage du suédois, et ses lèvres de venir se poser sur les siennes. Douce, légère sensation qui l'envahit aussitôt. Un état de paix, de sérénité alors que le reste du monde cessait d'exister. Une situation presque égoïste, se suffisant à elle-même, n'ayant besoin de rien d'autre et par conséquent faisant disparaitre la réalité. L'amour est un état dans lequel on peut se réfugier pour y oublier les misères et les peines de la vie, y rêver sans crainte d'être dérangé, s'y blottir comme on se serre dans les bras de l'être aimé, et se sentir heureux. Loin des contraintes et des peurs du quotidien, l'on peut y bâtir un monde à soi, un monde meilleur ou la souffrance et la mort n'existe plus, ou seul règne la liberté.

Ils se séparèrent le plus lentement possible et Berwald entreprit de lentement défaire le corsage qui fermait la veste du finlandais, tenant un ruban rouge entre le pouce et l'index et un autre coincé entre les dents.

Tino se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait suffi d'un regard pour embraser, d'un baiser pour enflammer ces sentiments, toutes ces sensations qu'il portait, et qu'il voyait, _sentait _à chaque instant grandir en lui.

Le suédois l'embrassa à nouveau, commençant par lécher sa lèvre supérieure, en appréciant la saveur aussi longtemps qu'il put avant de peser davantage contre sa bouche, l'accablant de grands et précis coups de langue qui se firent progressivement plus intenses et véhéments, forçant bientôt les deux commissures à s'ouvrirent entièrement afin de le laisser l'envahir. Sa langue vint caresser chaque recoin, chaque angle de sa bouche, enlaçant, se mêlant avec celle du finlandais, jouant avec elle puis l'entrainant peu à peu vers une bataille plus intense, passionnée et acharnée, dont seul le plus obstiné ressortirait vainqueur. Le suédois pressa ses lèvres plus fort, bougeant rapidement et leur intimant un mouvement de plus en plus large et saccadé en alternant les phases ou il les possédait fermement et celles ou il les lâchait juste suffisamment pour que le manque de pression se fasse ressentir chez Tino qui réagissait immédiatement.

Berwald délia finalement le dernier fil écarlate et écarta d'un geste rapide les pans du fin veston, exposant le torse nu à son contact électrique, ce qui coupa le souffle de son vis-à-vis et permit au suédois de prendre le contrôle. Sa main droite empoigna son postérieur tandis que l'autre se refermait sur l'arrière de son crane, lui maintenant la tête, qui jusqu'à présent s'était contentée de pivoter et de tourner en tout sens, penchée en arrière, puis finissant de l'emprisonner en basculant tout son poids afin de maintenir le corps frémissant sous lui.

La respiration de son partenaire s'accéléra alors, se fit frénétique, tandis que son cœur cognait lourdement contre sa cage thoracique, tambourinait dans sa poitrine d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais possible. Les yeux mi-clos, un filet de salive pointant déjà de sa bouche entrouverte, ses bras enlacés autour de la fine veste anthracite de Berwald qui ne tarda du reste à être retirée, il reprit un peu d'air et en profita pour prendre l'initiative et embrasser le suédois longuement, à un rythme plus lent qui augmenta rapidement jusqu'à ce que leurs deux langues se remettent à danser l'une avec l'autre d'un ballet sensuel qui ne pouvait être décrit que voluptueux et dénué de toute pudeur.

«Berwald… » soupira-t-il d'un murmure lascif en sentant le suédois parsemer de baisers papillons l'aine de son nez, ses joues, ses tempes, ses paupières et son front, puis remonter jusqu'à être si près de son oreille que son souffle le chatouillait délicieusement, enivrait ses sens d'une fraicheur nouvelle, d'un parfum oscillant entre alcool et réglisse. Lequel glissait sur son épiderme en le faisant se couvrir d'un fin duvet destiné à le protéger, mais qui ne suffisait pourtant pas à stopper la progression de cette essence, qui s'insinuait à l'intérieur même de sa peau et jusque dans sa tête et son esprit.

« Kylla, minun Suomea aviovaimo? » ( Oui, ma femme finlandaise ? –finlandais-)

Mais comment sa voix pouvait-elle être si brulante qu'il en sentait la chaleur sur sa peau l'effleurer, se faufiler partout, créant des trainées, traçant des lignes de feu le long des veines qu'elle atteignait, se promenant du bas de son visage jusqu'à la courbe de sa nuque en enflammant tout ce qu'elle touchait ?

« J'ai chaud… Et je ne suis pas…»

« Et ce n'est que le commencement… » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix grave et carnassière en embrassant délicatement son lobe, provoquant frissons et sueurs froides sur toute sa longueur, ébouriffant quelques mèches blondes au passage.

« Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas bientôt le devenir. » Sa voix était à présent dangereusement mystérieuse et basse, telle la détentrice d'un secret éventé qu'elle ne voulait pourtant pas dévoiler.

Il croqua délicatement son lobe, faisant remonter des bouffées de chaleur à travers tout son corps, s'amusant de la vitesse à laquelle le sang affluait de ses veines à ses vaisseaux qui pulsaient toujours plus à son simple contact, à son simple toucher. Toucher qu'il réitéra bientôt, mais en le mordant plus profondément, faisant apparaitre de nouveaux frémissements qui remuèrent de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque en passant par son bassin, qui déjà lourdement éprouvé par la pression dont il était victime, la main droite du suédois y étant toujours fermement campée, s'agitait irrésistiblement sous le délicat frottement.

« Tu as fait tout ça pour moi, _min_ Santa Klaus, c'est tellement _mignon_... »

Le suédois vint reprendre Tino en bouche, une bouche rougie par ses baisers, aux lèvres gonflées qu'il n'hésita pas à pincer pour en obtenir un soupir que le finlandais n'était pas parvenu à dissimuler, avant de passer à sa mâchoire et à son menton qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, retraçant les contours de son visage d'une main, flattant ses formes, ses hanches de l'autre, après quoi sa langue descendit plus encore vers la courbe de sa nuque, qu'il se mit à solliciter, en commençant par la mordiller lentement, récoltant un petit gémissement que Tino, même en se mordant fortement, n'avait pu se retenir de pousser.

Une morsure et les frissons se firent multitudes, incontrôlables sous l'attouchement que le suédois reproduit, et reproduit encore qui, des simples tressaillements de départ passèrent à de grosses secousses et de forts tremblements qui ébranlèrent son corps entier, lesquels se firent sursauts, le ballotant en tout sens, puis se transformèrent en convulsions de plus en plus saccadées, jusqu'à devenir de véritables soubresauts lorsque des décharges électriques se mirent à courir des pieds à la tête.

Grisant, c'était grisant.

Tino se contorsionnait, se cambrait sous la langue qui se baladait à présent librement sur son cou, sa nuque et sa gorge, léchant, grignotant, suçotant et mordant ça et là ses points sensibles, n'en laissant pas un au hasard, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration, lui qui à présent haletait, le souffle court, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure et les mains crispées et tordues, entortillées qu'elles étaient dans les boucles blondes de son partenaire. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Chaud à cause de l'excitation qui montait en lui, en ses membres et son cœur, de l'adrénaline qui circulait librement et excessivement dans ses artères, ses organes et ses muscles, de cette flamme de pur désir qui envahissait son esprit, l'inondait, le submergeait, reflétait celle présente dans les yeux de Berwald. Ces derniers luisaient, le vrillait d'une telle force qu'ils l'hypnotisaient, anéantissant toute volonté de dissimuler quoi que se fut, annihilant toute velléité de résistance, l'entrainait à sa suite à la tentation, l'attirant à lui tout court. Froid à cause de toute la sueur glacée qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale en déclenchant d'autres frissons, de tous ceux qui l'agitaient déjà, et de ce souffle, cet infime contact qui entrainait à chacun de ses passages de nouvelles ondulations sur sa peau, la hérissant et occasionnant toujours plus de frissons, grâce à cette voix qui l'ensorcelait, l'envoutait totalement.

« T'offrir ainsi, je n'aurais pas pu espérer meilleur cadeau de Noël tu sais, je me dois donc te récompenser de la meilleure manière qui soit… » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave, malgré sa respiration qui s'était faite très rapide, aussi caressante et douce que les doigts qui se glissaient présentement sous son haut, alimentant le courant électrique qui serpentait partout ou il portait la main, même si ce n'était que par simple effleurement. Tino réalisa soudain que le fin tissu se trouvait être la dernière barrière qui le séparait encore de son amant, celui-ci ayant tout en parlant dénoué le nœud de la cordelette qui fermait sa propre tunique avant de l'enlever pour de bon, et se tenait à présent torse nu à quelques centimètres de lui, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, les seules choses qu'il parvenait à distinguer avec certitudes étant deux iris profondes, perçantes et entièrement nimbées d'un obscur et pénétrant bleu passionnel, surnaturel, brillant d'un éclat presque _machiavélique_, avec une perverse intensité, menaçant de tout dévorer sur leur passage.

« Et selon toi quelle est-t-elle ? » bruit Berwald d'un ton lubrique et sensuel à souhait, presque bestial, juste à coté de son oreille, qui ne tarda pas à recevoir le même traitement que sa voisine. S'en était trop pour le finlandais, qui répondit immédiatement, cédant, en proie à la plus vive des envies.

« Comme un mari à sa femme, je veux la même chose qu'un mari ferait à sa femme. »

Qu'était-il arrivé à sa voix ? Depuis la dernière fois ou il avait parlé, elle était devenue bien plus faible et tremblotante, un filet de voix en vérité, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il voulait qu'il le possède. Il voulait qu'il le marque comme sien. Qu'il l'honore de mille et une façons. Il voulait être complètement, corps et âme, à lui, lui appartenir pour l'éternité. Oh, tout ce qu'il voulait en réalité était de s'en remettre à lui, de se remettre à la seule personne qui le comprenait vraiment, de la seule personne qui avait réussi à le faire sortir du brouillard dans lequel il surnageait depuis plus d'un an, du seul qui lui procure un véritable sentiment de bonheur, qui faisait bondir son cœur de joie quand il le voyait…

Tino fut sortit de ses pensées par les tiraillements de son propre corps, une douleur mineure en réaction aux suçons qu'il lui prodiguait à présent, ne se cantonnant plus à sa nuque mais explorant le haut de son buste, ses épaules et ses bras, les sillonnant de petites morsures et d'énergiques coups de langues, laissant dans son sillage de sensibles marques rouges, mordant, léchant, _suçant_ tout ce qu'il trouvait, le faisant soupirer, haleter et gémir de plus en plus fort, se tordre sous sa bouche qui ne cessait d'appuyer, de presser maints et maints endroits, certaines fois même sur des points déjà visités. Simultanément, ses mains bougeaient, de ses hanches à ses cuisses, de bas en haut et de haut en bas, de façon à encourager la manière dont les muscles se tendaient, tentaient en vain d'échapper à la subtile friction qui se faisait ressentir avec plus d'intensité à chaque seconde. Elles s'activèrent avec de plus en plus d'avidité, retirant son haut rouge qui partit rejoindre les autres vêtements sur la pile entassé pêle-mêle au pied du canapé, ses mouvements se firent plus amples, les zones arpentées devinrent plus étendues, et le frottement de lent, passa à une cadence décidée, résolue, le contact se raffermissant, de plus en plus pressant. Ses lèvres atteignirent son téton qu'il saisit, lécha doucement avant d'affirmer sa prise et de le sucer franchement, satisfait de constater que la peau autour s'était hérissée, il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu aussi dur que hypersensible, provoquant d'intenses vagues de plaisir que le finlandais ne pouvait occulter et le faisant par conséquent se cambrer davantage et se mordre la lèvre si fort que le sang finit par couler.

Il ne resta bientôt plus aucune distance entre eux, le suédois s'étant rapproché autant qu'il put, brisant les quelques centimètres qui les séparait alors, franchissant les derniers millimètres demeurés jusque là infranchissables.

Tino se sentit accéder à une dimension nouvelle du plaisir. Il aurait pensé que le corps du suédois serait froid, voire glacé comme il l'avait toujours imaginé, enfin, comme il s'était permis plus ou moins de l'imaginer. Il n'en était rien. Bouillant, il était bouillant, et aussi _dur_, excité et en sueur que lui, le seul contraste qui s'offrait à ses yeux étant la couleur de peau, d'un blanc laiteux et opalescent moucheté de curieuses taches rouges.

_Chauffé à blanc_.

«Så vacker, så jävla sexig Tino… » (Si beau, tu es tellement sexy Tino… -suédois-)

Il le ravageait maintenant, parcourant sans relâche chaque ligne, courbe, angle, commissure et forme de son anatomie, cherchant ses points faibles, les plus sensibles, ceux qui feraient ressortir, qui lui ferait ressentir le plus de plaisir, allant de l'épaule à la cote, passant de la nuque, au coude, de celui-ci à l'un des tétons, puis à l'autre, dosant pincements fulgurants et caresses amoureuses, suçons frénétiques et baisers précipités. Il ne laissait derrière lui que des trainées brulantes, rien d'autres que des courants de chaleur presque insupportables, des courants d'énergie et de pulsions électriques qui envahissaient un peu plus Tino à chaque seconde, accaparant chaque parcelle de son organisme, lui procurant toujours plus de chaleur, délivrant à ses frissons toujours plus de violence et de puissance. Le suédois tailladait de ses dents, ravageait de sa seule présence, de son contact impétueux, de ses lèvres fiévreuses et de son regard aigu tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, sans nulle pitié.

Le jeune finlandais se trouvait à sa merci, complètement nu devant lui et fermement maintenu par les poignets, déchiré entre la dépravation et ce qui lui restait de raison alors que son vis-à-vis poursuivait le précieux cheminement qui le conduisit jusqu'à son nombril , creux qu'il s'empressa de tâter et de gouter, savourant avec délectation la manière dont les muscles du bas-ventre de son amant se contractaient, de plus en plus réceptifs à la sourde pression qu'il exerçait sur eux, au poids de la masse de toute cette chair et à la faim dévorante, vorace qui le tenaillait. Qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il capitule. Et c'est ainsi qu'il finit par atterrir, presque inopinément, sur la région la plus intime, la plus convoitée et certainement la plus vibrante de Tino.

« OYAahh! »

Le cri qu'il poussa lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire le toucher, agripper fermement son membre palpitant de la main et son derrière de la droite, pouvait seulement être décrit comme érotique et passionné, à mi-chemin entre le hurlement de panique et le râle de jouissance absolu.

Luxure.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela avant. Il sentit la vague de plaisir monter en lui, passant d'une extrémité à une autre, de la pointe de son intimité à la racine de ses cheveux, convergeant vers son torse et son cœur, se précipitant dans ses cuisses, s'abattant sur ses jambes, déferlant dans ses bras, raidissant chacun de ses membres et fracassant chaque muscle, qui, incapable de l'arrêter, impuissant face au déferlement de sensations furent agités de brefs saccades, convulsives, comme s'il eut été frappé par la foudre, à ce détail prêt qu'elle n'était évacuée par le sol, qu'il ne pouvait évacuer, ni par le bas, ni par aucun autre endroit, restant confinée, retenue à l'intérieur, ne cessant de heurter, de s'écraser contre chaque courbe, chaque angle de son corps, chaque pore de sa peau , n'attendant qu'une chose, être libérée, se libérer, de tout, de toute astreinte et de toute contrainte.

Doucement, le suédois fit glisser ses doigts sur sa longueur, l'effleurant à peine et ressentant malgré tout la pression qui l'alourdissait, semblant lui suggérer plus de friction, lui demander inconsciemment plus d'attouchement, ce à quoi il accéda, le tâtant, le palpant avec davantage d'ardeur, exerçant ça et là de subtiles touches pour revenir ensuite jouer lascivement avec son gland, en faisant couler quelques gouttes de spermes.

Tino sentait qu'il était en train de devenir fou, son corps en feu répondant sans qu'il ne lui commande quoi que se soit, comme s'il avait perdu toute autorité sur ses propres réactions, sur son propre ressenti, à partir du moment où Berwald s'était mit à solliciter ce point si sensible en lui, lequel paraissant à présent doué d'une volonté, d'une vie propre. Sa respiration était bien trop excessive, se muant en soupirs, halètements et gémissements inconsidérés, irréfléchis, qui encourageaient encore de plaisir, amenait toujours plus de désir. La main gauche du suédois ne tarda pas à se refermer complètement sur son postérieur, massant, pelotant une fesse puis l'autre, malaxant la peau ferme, souple, la pétrissant comme pour une pâte à pain, afin de la faire lever et durcir encore, histoire de la faire chauffer correctement. La droite se chargeait de cette opération, caressant son érection avec plus d'appétence avant de se saisir du bout et de se mettre à le pomper, contractant et relâchant la pression à un rythme régulier, lancinant, obsédant le finlandais, lui arrachant des flots de plaintes choquées en même temps que des gerbes, des giclées de liquide blanc qui ne cessaient d'asperger leurs cuisses, de couler sur le long des lignes de leurs corps entrelacés, le suédois ayant sans s'en être véritablement rendu compte contracté ses muscles, comprimant les siens d'une manière...si tendue, si serrée, si _bonne_.

Soudainement, ses doigts cessèrent de le masturber, ce que le jeune finlandais identifia par un courant d'air froid qui fut bien vite remplacé cependant.

«Hur kan du vara så vacker? » (Comment peux-tu être aussi beau ? –suédois-)

Soupira t-il, faisant s'élever une nuée de frissons qui vint dresser davantage encore son membre brulant, juste avant qu'il ne se mette à le triturer, lentement, malicieusement, du bout de la langue, assez pour que Tino se cambre à ses cotés et jouisse davantage, un peu plus de liquide séminal gouttant à chaque instant en direction de la bouche du suédois qui s'empressait de les recueillir, savourant leur essence nacrée tout en lui imprimant de temps à autres les mêmes petites secousses qu'un peu plus tôt, continuant son périple, se faisant plus intense à chaque seconde.

Tino perdit le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait, cependant que l'autre appuyait sa langue en divers endroits, passant du gland à la longueur imprégnée de sperme sur laquelle ses lèvres glissèrent ; se perdit dans l'ardeur de son corps lorsque ses dents s'y plantèrent délicatement, faisant remonter à son cerveau une série de signaux électriques, alarmants messages, mélanges de douleur appréciée et de plaisir supplicié, encore et encore, le mordillant de plus en plus ardemment, sans relâche, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il perdit véritablement la tête quand d'espiègles et de joueurs, ces mouvemente se firent plus prompts et précipités, sa langue s'enroulant autour de son membre brulant, l'entrainant dans une bataille sans merci, le léchant et le suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente vibrer pleinement, se repaitre de chacune des vibrassions qui l'ébranlait, le transperçait de toute part, le dévorait de la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Et puis, subitement, un instant, et il se perdit lui-même. Berwald l'avait prit entièrement, l'avait intégralement englouti à l'intérieur de sa bouche. D'un coup, tout disparu. Instantanément.

Plus rien n'existait, restait juste cette sensation enivrante de se sentir _possédé_, tenu, retenu, oppressé entre les cloisons de peau, de se sentir se contracter plus que de raison, se révulser une dernière fois, une fois de trop, et de simplementse libérer, toute la pression délivrée en unique fois, d'un seul à-coup, d'un si beau, intense et irrésistible coup.

Tino se sentit revenir à la réalité lorsque le suédois le pinça vigoureusement, emprisonnant solidement tout un quartier de peau de ses fesses en un contact qui devint le point de départ d'une nouvelle salve de frissons chauds-bouillants et de sueurs au combien glacées, alors qu'un râle s'échappait de ses lèvres. C'était là tout ce qu'il attendait, réalisa-t-il avec un certain temps de retard, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et l'emplir de sa propre jouissance, celle-ci coulant bientôt dans sa gorge sans que le jeune finlandais n'y oppose aucune résistance, exalté, honteux, mais ravi.

« Du är så jävla skön, Tino. » (T'es d'une telle putain de beauté, Tino. –suédois-)

Un filet de salive se trouvait toujours suspendu au coin de la bouche de son amant lorsque Berwald y présenta ses doigts, le faisant trembler de son regard aigu et brulant, vrillant avec une incomparable intensité ses yeux voilés de plaisir qui le fixèrent un instant avant d'entrouvrir à nouveau les lèvres et de les accueillir à l'intérieur, les léchant, les humidifiant, jusqu'à ce que le suédois juge qu'ils soient suffisamment lubrifiés.

Il ne perdit alors pas une seconde et descendit sa main vers son entrejambe, avant de frôler d'un doigt son entrée puis de l'y introduire doucement, son autre main s'occupant pendant ce temps de ses boutons de chairs roses tandis que ses lèvres étaient à nouveaux fermement pressées contre celles du finlandais. De ce fait, il ne le sentit tout d'abord pas le pénétrer, son attention sans cesse détournée, démobilisée, dispersée et distordue à prendre du plaisir. Il était comme sur un petit nuage, mêlé du brouillard de ceux qui en abusent trop, mais c'était un fait, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ni de transpirer, de s'exciter toujours plus, ni même de haleter et encore moins de gémir, engloutissant dans l'instant tout le bonheur et le plaisir que lui procurait, lui offrait le suédois, réclamant toujours plus, quémandant plus de caresses de baisers, suppliant près de son oreille qu'il l'étreignent encore plus fort, qu'il se dépêche, qu'il aille plus vite, plus vite… Et ça, Berwald adorait.

Il fit bouger précautionneusement son doigt, soucieux de ne pas le blesser, et sourit un peu vicieusement en éprouvant la réaction de Tino, le délicieux frisson qui secoua ses hanches lorsqu'il se cambra violemment contre lui en criant son plaisir d'un couinement presque étouffé de ses lèvres crashées sur les siennes. Le jeune finlandais hurla pour de bon lorsque la sensation revint, cette fois-ci cependant il l'avait anticipé, ce qui lui permit de renverser la tête en arrière, lui donnant l'occasion de reprendre une grande bouffée d'air qu'il consuma presque entièrement dans sa clameur de jubilation voluptueuse.

Le suédois entreprit alors un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, lent et doux, attentivement penché sur le finlandais pour observer chacune de ses expressions, qui semblaient s'apparenter à un méli-mélo de désir et de satisfaction, mais qui se teintait peu à peu de frustration, à mesure que le rythme se faisait plus lancinant et contrôlé que jamais, contenant toute cette insoumise et libertine ivresse, le brimant, bridant toute cette enflammée et inassouvie exaltation qui allait crescendo, toujours.

C'était une véritable torture pour Tino que d'être ainsi offert, sans aucune défense, au regard prédateur de l'autre qui avait cessé tout autre mouvement, caressant juste ses cheveux, sans autre possibilité pour être exaucé que de geindre, de le prier, d'implorer qu'il le prenne en pitié, et d'adjurer toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout avec lui. Et peu à peu, de loin en loin, la cadence s'accéléra, les gestes devinrent plus rapides et plus précis, plus empressés aussi.

Oh mon dieu, il répondait enfin à ses suppliques. Le finlandais ferma à nouveau les yeux, comme il l'avait fait pendant presque toute la durée des opérations, se sentant vibrer et pulser de manière incontrôlable, ses muscles se contractant sous l'attouchement enfiévré du suédois, creusant, fouillant, explorant ses profondeurs les plus intimes, ses chairs s'échauffant sous chaque mouvement, horizontal et vertical, chaque fois qu'il venait taper contre ses parois tièdes et accueillantes.

Le premier doigt fut rapidement rejoint par un deuxième, et par un dernier, chacune de ces intrusions ravivant un peu plus la frénésie, incommensurable, qui déchirait son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y introduisait, s'enfonçant plus loin, toujours plus loin… Un choc plus intense et terrible encore que les autres fit valser violemment Tino qui se sentit emporté dans une vague d'une puissance telle qu'il menaça d'y succomber corps et âme, de s'y briser.

Il ne lui laissa aucun répit, réitérant son geste encore et encore, ayant réadapté sa visée et son angle de tir afin d'être sur de le toucher, de faire mouche à chacun de ses coups.

Tino n'en pouvait pu. Il se tordait et se cambrait de plaisir, criait sans aucune retenue, des larmes coulant de ses yeux agrandis par l'infatigable et l'inimaginable ferveur qui le ballotait en tout sens, écartant de plus en plus les jambes, venant bientôt à la rencontre des doigts en lui, s'y empalant, abattant de lui-même les remparts qu'il avait si soigneusement érigé autour de son esprit, démolissant les barrières qu'il avait placé tout autour de lui pour se protéger des autres, de l'extérieur, se livrant sans plus nul complexe au suédois.

Lequel continua encore un moment son enivrante torture avant de finalement s'arrêter et de retirer précautionneusement ses doigts, récoltant un gémissement indigné et frustré à la fois, puis de cesser tout mouvement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la spoliation et les halètements d'attentes désespérés du jeune finlandais, cependant que cela augmentait son angoisse, sa main se promenant doucement sur sa peau, la caressant tendrement et recueillant une à une les larmes qui perlaient de ses pupilles dilatées, attendant une réponse.

Assez, c'en était assez. Tino craqua.

D'un coup, brutalement, il noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Berwald et appuya son corps contre le sien, se collant à lui, grondant un râle appuyé :

« Mm, jag vill ha dig nu… aah, knulla mig… ! » (Je te veux maintenant… baise-moi…! –suédois-)

C'est alors que le suédois appuya sa verge contre ses fesses, frissonna quand le sexe charnu, marbré de canaux sanguins saturés et imprégné de son essence vint effleurer son entrée, avant de s'y engouffrer doucement, le plus lentement qu'il put afin de ne pas blesser le finlandais. Celui-ci poussa presque immédiatement une longue plainte, s'accrochant frénétiquement au cou de son amant tout en sanglotant silencieusement. Certes, il le voulait, il voulait Berwald en lui, voulait qu'il l'emmène le plus loin possible, au plus haut, mais il s'attendait pas à cette sensation, croyant s'être suffisamment préparé pour ne pas éprouver de douleur. Des lamentations franchirent ses lèvres, se faisant davantage déchirantes à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément, semblèrent atteindre leur point de non-retour, leur paroxysme en une sorte de son étranglé, à mi-chemin entre l'aigu et l'ultrason lorsque le suédois finit de s'introduire en un fort et érotique gémissement, avant de stopper tout mouvement et de plisser le front, anxieux.

« Tino…! Är det okej? Tino ! » (Es-tu ok ? –suédois-)

Seul un petit geignement lui répondit. Berwald se radoucit aussitôt.

« Ça va devenir meilleur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste… _lita på mig_. » (…fais-moi confiance. –suédois-)

Faire confiance. Voilà ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Faire confiance pour être déçu après, comme il avait fait confiance à ses parents ce fameux jour, ce jour ou ils n'étaient pas revenu, ce jour ou il les avait maudit pour avoir trahi la confiance qu'il plaçait en eux, et avait décidé arbitrairement qu'il n'aurait jamais plus confiance en personne, ne ferait plus jamais confiance à qui que ce soit, vivrait par lui-même, se suffirait à lui-même.

Mais il savait qu'au fond, ce n'était pas la bonne décision, que quelqu'un comme _lui_ ne pourrait jamais vivre seul et heureux, qu'il ne faisait que se faire du mal, que de se punir inconsciemment du fait de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à chaque instant, de se détruire à petit feu.

Et il avait maudit ses parents une seconde fois, malgré tout l'amour qu'il leur portait, pour toute la douleur qu'ils lui faisaient éprouver.

Il aurait voulu maudire Berwald en ce moment-là, parce que cette douleur, physiquement avait été de la même intensité, durant ces quelques instants, que ce qu'il avait subi pendant toute cette année, psychiquement, et que cela avait fait remonter des souvenirs qui jusqu'alors se contentaient de surnager à la lisière de sa conscience, alors qu'il avait d'abord penser pouvoir tout noyer dans le sexe, il aurait voulu se dire que l'autre avait tout gâché. Car rien que pour ça, pour toute cette peine, pour toutes ces peines il aurait voulu le haïr, il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, lui hurler de s'arrêter.

Seuls des cris désarticulés étaient sortis. A travers eux, toute sa souffrance, celle qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même comme celle qu'il gardait enfermé en lui, ce poids qu'il avait enduré le quittait à mesure qu'il criait, chaque cri, chaque mesure d'agonie l'allégeant, le délivrant un peu plus, comme un exutoire.

Oui, il aurait voulu le maudire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, n'était pas arrivé à le haïr, et c'est surtout pour ça qu'il avait continué à s'accrocher, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis, parce qu'au fond, tout au fond de lui, il en avait envie, il en éprouvait le besoin, et il lui faisait déjà confiance. Peut-être depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le soupçonnait en vérité.

Le suédois parcouru précautionneusement son visage de baisers, dosant scrupuleusement les caresses tendres, flattant son corps, retraçant ses lignes et ses courbes en le scrutant prudemment des yeux, comme s'il soupesait les conséquences de ses actes, s'en voulant probablement d'avoir fait du mal à sa si précieuse future épouse. Laquelle épouse releva un peu la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, signe que tout allait bien, le visage d'un coup rayonnant et s'arqua fortement contre lui, galvanisé, enivré à nouveau.

Berwald passa presque timidement ses bras autour de sa nuque frémissante et fit doucement bouger ses hanches, récoltant dans l'instant un cri de plaisir, Tino en écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il calqua alors sa vitesse sur un rythme lent et régulier, qui ne tarda pas à se faire lancinant et obsédant au point de l'obnubiler complètement, et c'est sans s'en rendre compte, tremblant de tous ses membres et gémissant lascivement, qu'il se mit à bouger à son tour, faisant savoir à son amant qu'il pouvait y aller plus franchement, qu'il _devait_ y aller plus franchement. Une demande des plus explicites à laquelle il s'empressa de répondre.

Tino criait maintenant en ne peut plus passionnément, il adorait ça, cette chaleur qu'il sentait monter à chaque instant, sa satisfaction, grossissante, à chaque instant, son contentement, qui enflait simultanément aux palpitations du sexe dur et bouillant de son partenaire en lui. Il goutait à son torse, moite de sueur mais dégageant toujours cette flagrance qui lui était si particulière, pressé contre le sien sans qu'il ne reste de distance entre eux, à sa respiration saccadée, son souffle haletant qui lui transmettait de délicieux frissons, tous plus exquis les uns que les autres, à sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, à travers laquelle il sentait les battements désordonnés de son cœur, résonnant à l'unisson avec le sien, et à ses pupilles, parcourues de tourbillons de sentiments en tout genre. Il y avait là de l'amour, du désir, de la passion, de son regard qui pas un instant ne l'avait quitté, qui perforait ses propres orbes, le consumant de cette faim insatiable qui semblait l'habiter, de cet appétit sans borne ni fin, inaltéré, inapaisable, qui ne le quittait pas, mais au contraire semblait le pousser, l'encourager à le prendre toujours plus intensément.

Mais par-dessus tout, il raffolait de ses chocs qui le faisait s'arquer en pleurant de fièvre et d'euphorie, chaque fois plus proche du délire que lui inspirait la frénésie, de chacun de ces coups de rein qui se changeaient en coups de butoir, de chacun de ses heurts qui résonnait à chaque fois un peu plus en loin comme une détonation, une déflagration qui balayait ses sens comme de la dynamite, chacune de ces explosions abattant un peu plus ses derniers bastions et fortins, les abolissant les uns après les autres de lamentations suggestives, suppliantes, l'implorant d'aller plus loin, de l'emmener encore plus haut.

Oh oui, il aimait quand Berwald le bouleversait, le saccageait ainsi.

Ses ultimes murailles tombèrent lorsqu'il buta contre un point particulièrement sensible en lui, provoquant un raz-de-marée qui renversa ses craintes et ses doutes, tout ce qui avait constitué ce dernier mur, tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors connu en un cri suraigu, signe d'une sublime extase, les faisant chavirer dans une mer déchainée d'allégresse, d'enivrement, les noyant sous des déferlantes de plaisir, des flots déchainés d'ivresse, les plongeant dans la plus prodigieuse, la plus exaltante des transes.

L'afflux de plaisir devint alors frénétique, les salves de détonation, fulgurantes, les décharges électriques, foudroyantes, au fur et à mesure des coups de hanche, des feux effrénés, pas un instant elles ne ratèrent leur cible, abattant à bout portant, criblant de balles sa prostate.

Oh ce qu'il aimait être flingué comme ça.

« Nggh, Berwald, snälla, mer, mer, hårdare…!» (Berwald, s'il te plait, plus, plus, plus vite… ! –suédois-)

Ses yeux bleus nuits étaient à présent comme agitées de bourrasques cinglantes, preuves de l'effervescence silencieuse qui le remuait, qu'il lui communiquait en ce moment-même, se trouvant au cœur de la tempête, de l'ouragan débridé qu'était devenu Berwald, lui soufflant des bourrasques enragées, le soufflant de rafales implacables, irrésistibles, lui soulevait les jambes pour faciliter la pénétration furieuse, comme le ferait une tornade de tout objet ou être se trouvant sur son passage.

Il le suffoquait, son désir inépuisable, le tourmentait de séismes tous plus puissants, terribles, sensationnels les uns que les autres, gonflait à bloc, attisait à chaque instant cette flamme quasi-inextinguible qui le tenaillait, l'incendiait, favorisait son plaisir de secousses brulantes, précipitées, frénétiques, endiablées, menaçant de le dévorer tout entier, chaud comme il était.

« Oui, c'est ça, démonte-moi, absorbe-moi, _prends_-moi ! »

Il s'offrait, se donnait sans réserve aucune à son amant, mais tellement, oh trop de stimuli le sollicitait, il n'arrivait plus à tenir le rythme, il se sentait _plein_, juste trop _plein._

Son râle de pure jouissance, dément, atteint des sommets dans l'aigu, si bien qu'il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que le suédois n'entende à la place qu'un cri inarticulé, et ne serait de ce fait pas venu avec lui, criant son nom et s'effondrant sur ses avant-bras, succombant ensemble dans le nirvana, atteignant un état de béatitude et de félicité absolu, gagnant le septième-ciel, le paradis, leurs esprits se joignant au plus haut, leurs âmes se rejoignant dans la plus délicieuse des extases, la plus somptueuse des euphories, tandis que de leurs corps coulaient leurs jouissances communes, se mêlaient, se mélangeaient, symbole charnel de leur union consommée.

Tino était enfin libéré de tout poids, de toute contrainte, délivré de ses chaines qui à elles seules avaient suffi à l'astreindre, à le priver, à l'emprisonner pendant toute cette année de déni, de deuil.

Il se sentait si bien, si heureux, dans les bras qui l'enveloppait à présent chaudement, les yeux du suédois posé chaleureusement sur lui, respirant la joie et la tendresse, ne faisant rien d'autre que de le contempler, une ombre de sourire à la commissure des lèvres, lui aussi paraissait si détendu, si comblé, si radieux.

Tino repensa à leur première rencontre. Il n'avait alors suffi d'un regard. Et se rappela qu'il lui restait encore quelque chose à faire.

Le cimetière était sombre en cette fin de nuit, durant cette curieuse période ou l'obscurité semblait peiner à céder sa place à l'aurore, laquelle, timide, ne voulait pas encore trop se prononcer sur ce jour nouveau, sur cette année nouvelle , et restait ainsi confinée aux coins du ciel, jetant juste ce qu'il fallait de pales reflets pastels, de frêles nuances irisées pour venir éclairer ces ténèbres si profonds. Lesquels semblaient recouvrir les pierres tombales d'un épais linceul, les en délivrer pour n'y laisser en lieu et place qu'un curieux voile, comme un fin drapé les recouvrant comme autant de personnes seules, délaissées par les vivants, somnolant toujours dans l'aube naissante.

Tino resserra les pants de son manteau rouge à fourrure blanche et continua à marcher, faisant craquer à chaque pas la fine couche de neige qui s'était amoncelée par-dessus le sol gelé, regardant droit devant lui, sa main gauche tenant délicatement une petite bougie blanche protégée d'un cerclage de verre et la droite scellée dans celle du suédois. Ce dernier n'avait pas hésité un instant quand il lui avait parlé de ressortir, et n'avait posé aucune question, pas même élevé un sourcil, se contentant de le suivre, silencieusement, telle une sentinelle, veillant invariablement sur son compagnon.

Le jeune finlandais, sans aucun avertissement, s'arrêta soudain devant une tombe, qui semblait en tout point pareille aux autres, avec ses fleurs fanées, son vieux gris et ses pierres écaillées qui ne paraissaient pourtant pas suffisamment vieilles pour avoir subis l'épreuve du temps. Sans plus d'avertissement, il balaya de sa main droite la surface froide et ridée, faisant tomber au sol le vieux bouquet, et se mit à parler :

« Il y a un an, je me tenais là, devant vous, en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps et en vous maudissant, il y a un an j'aurai juste voulu pouvoir vous détestez parce que vous m'avez laisser seul, et pour toute la peine que j'ai enduré, pour tout ce que j'ai souffert. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

J'ai décidé de faire pas mal de choses, et pour la première fois de faire véritablement quelque chose de ma vie, et pour ça j'ai commencé par retrouver la confiance que j'avais perdu, la confiance en moi mais aussi celle qu'on place dans les autres. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, à m'enfermer, à me refermer ainsi sur moi-même, à m'autodétruire.

Il fallait que… que je fasse mon deuil. Je continue à trouver ces termes barbares, inappropriés, mais j'ai… j'ai trouvé quelqu'un à qui faire confiance, quelqu'un qui comme moi avait tout perdu et qui pour cette raison peut me comprendre. Pas juste quelqu'un pour me réconforter, mais aussi quelqu'un qui partage mes peines, qui sait ce que j'ai vécu ! Et… et j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie, avec lui, en fait… Je vais tourner le dos au passé, car grâce à lui, j'y arrive enfin, à sourire en pensant à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, à me laver de tous les mauvais souvenirs pour ne garder que les meilleurs, grâce à lui, je me suis libéré de toute la…culpabilité que je portais ! C'est pourquoi je suis venu aujourd'hui, pour vous l'annoncer, et aussi pour vous dire merci… juste merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…_pappa_…_mamma_...mina rakalstan sinua… » (papa…maman…je vous aime… -finlandais-)

Sa voix flanchait et des larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais il s'était promis que ses seuls pleurs seraient désormais empreints de joie, et non plus de tristesse.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla, prenant garde à ne pas lâcher la main de Berwald et déposa la bougie aux pieds de ses défunts parents, avant de se relever et de lui faire un petit sourire :

« M'installer avec toi… je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant pour te laisser la surprise mais c'est ce que j'ai souhaité le plus au monde la nuit dernière et toutes ces autres nuits, depuis Noel… s'il te plait, _je t'aime_… »

Le suédois lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front, suivit d'un autre, plus prononcé, sur les lèvres.

« Jag alskar dig, Tino. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ni comment je pourrais refuser. » (Je t'aime, Tino. –suédois-)

Il souriait, franchement, largement cette fois.

« Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? chuchota-t-il tout près de son oreille, hier soir, et tous les soirs qui ont précédés, après que l'on se soit rencontré, j'ai moi aussi fait un vœu. Devine quel-est-il ? »

Tino rougit involontairement et, à son tour, lui murmura quelques mots. Le suédois répondit par un regard entendu.

C'était peut-être ça, l'esprit de ses Fêtes, de Noel et du Nouvel An, se disaient d'aucuns, non seulement réunir des gens, mais aussi, exaucer leurs vœux les plus chers.

**Il s'agit bien là de la véritable « magie ».**

* * *

><p>Alors, c'était comment? -rougis- J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimer cette fic, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas fufufu~ -bave- et en espérant avoir donné de bons sujets de revasserie ou de reves tout court à certain(e)s...Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...nyaaahhh...!<p>

REVIEWS! -sort sa hache- Ou sinon... niark! J'appelle -sort son téléphone- euh... j'appelle Russia ou n'importe quel taré du meme acabit pour qu'il vienne envahir vos régions vitales c'est PIGE? -air angélique-

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti i bambini / Das vidania da~ / Bye my friends / Salut les gens! **MOIKKA!**


End file.
